Danniseus Ezeret
by rockydd47
Summary: Battle's between Kronos and love that fills the air. A choice that puts Danny in a complicated place. Combining his school life in the mortal world, his life at Camp Half-Blood, his journey as an immortal god and to keep hold of a love he wishes to save. New people rise and come to him. Will he stand with the gods or will he stand with the demigods at war.


Danniseus Ezeret & The Gods

The Battle With A Heart

~One~

A NEW PROPHECY

"Call me when you get there!" calls Mom through the open doorway.

"You know I can't use phones." Monsters get attracted to them like saying _Hey! Monster! I'm over here! You're free to come and eat me!_ So I never use my phone for calling but for texting.

Let me fill you in on what's going on:

1) I'm on my way to Camp Half-Blood for the summer

2) I am going to see my friends there again

3) I'm seeing my mom off while driving for 30 minutes just to get to Camp Half-Blood

I don't recommend going to where I am unless you're a half blood. I'll tell you a bit about myself from the point on when this started unless you've read the first book I'd skip to the next paragraph. Okay so. I'm from Hong Kong, A guy just to be clear since I had a feeling that you would think I was a girl due to my name. Anyways, my name is Danny Ezeret or Danniseus which is my full name, I'm fifteen and turning sixteen exactly a month later on August the 16th. There is some 'Great Prophecy' That is completely dangerous and most people are scared that I'm the one to fulfill it. Okay so, now read on.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

Camp Half-Blood. In a way, I'm still creeped on the name. The word blood makes it scary. At the moment I'm still in the car but getting off the BMW. A mortal I met last summer named Tabitha turned out to be the new Oracle which is the thing that tells the prophesies since the last one was kind of already dead, was at the Canoe River. Lilia, a really close friend, the one who showed me around Camp-Half blood the first year I came, went on extreme 'Life or Death' quests with me was at the armory checking on things. Tom Bullweilder, My best friend I made 2 years ago (A satyr if you didn't know) was at the crops picking out fruits. Juniper who disguised herself as Thalia when I first met her, my very first friend since kindergarten until now was at her tree trying to make the flowers bloom around since it was summer. Don't get any ideas on us two. That is never going to happen, she's too much like a sister to be a girlfriend.

I parked the car at the parking lot (obviously) and went on ahead to see my friends. I went to Juniper first to see if I could help but (obviously again) I couldn't so I just went straight for a welcoming hug.

"How was your 4th summer without me?" she asks concerned.

"Okay, so far no monster attacks." I tease, "You?"

"Won most nature friendly and beautiful tree. Again. I'm thinking of starting a new goal." she says enthusiastically. I support her anyway. I gave her a tiny little leaf clip from a store in Hong Kong, Causewaybay and left to the crops.

"Hey Tom" I patted my horned satyr friends back.

"Hey Danny, long time no see." he chuckled and I helped him picked berries as we walked along.

"I'm going to the stables. Wanna come?" he offered. I had to turn that offer down.

"Nah. I'm gonna visit Tabitha down by the Canoe river. See you at the sing-along?"

"See you at the sing-along." he assured me. We weren't allowed to sit at the tables that we're our dorm siblings but at the sing-along I could sit with anyone I liked.

Tabitha watched her reflection in the river until I came along. Her face looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, great. Thank gods you're here. The river is completely rapid today. Could you calm it down?" she asked in relief and a pleading voice.

I'm the son of Poseidon so it's not that hard. I can control the sea and rivers and lakes and so on. I'm not as strong as my dad but I can do a few tricks if I learn them properly and concentrate. I kinda was creeped out at first as most of you know. Now, I'm all use to it. I brought my hand up like a claw to kind of see how rapid it was .When my hand couldn't move anymore I slowly lowered the current. I could feel the relief of the sea. It only panicked because some sea horses and dolphins were trapped underneath a sinking boat.

"Thanks, so how was your summer? No monsters I hope?" I nodded my head in started walking and walking. Suddenly she froze, straight as a stick. I stood there waving my hand infront of her face until she said:

_A night so dark mortals are blind_

_An enemy tries to rapidly rise_

_Quick as sand a hero shall fall_

_Victory or death one answers the call_

_A friend from the past will turn against you_

_Seeing if the enemy's words are true_

_Help may be closer than two thought_

_All do their best and wisely choose what's not._

I always remember to keep a pen and paper in my pocket since this always happens at random. I write everything she said hoping not to hear anything wrong since she has a British accent. I flip a tiny page over and write the second verse or stanza as quickly as possible.

Tabitha regained consciousness. She locked her yes with mine. I heard her say in my mind _Chiron._ Me and Tabitha sprinted to the Big House. Chiron the centaur also our head was on the porch playing bingo with Dionysus and Hermes. Apparently Chiron was winning. We had interrupted but I didn't care.

"New prophecy-wrote it down." I panted out. I handed Chiron the note pad and they read it all.

"Looks like Chiron's dad is getting ready for war fast." says Hermes. Chiron's dad is Cronus or Kronos. I'll use both.

"I told you never to call him my dad!" yells Chiron. He gets mad really easily. He banged the table so all the tiny plastic circles fell off the table once they flew in the air.

I don't really feel like talking about this so I'll just skip this too till the end. Chiron gallops into the Big house to his room from being angry at Hermes, Hermes stays put feeling very self confident on Kronos, Dionysus just leaves to the breakfast, lunch and dinner area with a glass of red wine. They were talking about Kronos that was rising through the past two summers. He planned an attack on earth and camp ages ago.

"Well that went well."

We both sighed and Tabitha got back to the Canoe River. I went on and visited Lilia at the armory.

"You look glum." the first words I hear from her this year. How nice. I was still hoping for either a hug, hi-five or even a handshake. We did have this tradition thing though.

Every time I went to a battle or a quest she would somehow kiss me. Don't get me wrong here either. I was twelve so at that time it didn't mean a thing. Now I'm fifteen. It'll mean something if she eventually does that again. She's done it twice. That first quest and the day I turned fourteen. I wonder if she'll do that again. You know what? I'm getting carried away.

"Just heard a prophecy from Tabitha. Apparently, Some hero is gonna save Olympus from being destroyed." The gods and Chiron figured that out once Kronos stepped into the first verse. The only thing Lilia did was sigh.

"I hope your life is doing great." I try to comfort her.

"If you count hearing my consciencesaying it_'s not what you think _then no Seaweed Brain." The nickname Seaweed Brain comes from her. Only she calls me that when I saw something stupid.

I sigh even harder. I walk away to let her settle in the information. I remember when I had first seen Kronos. He had taken over the body of a mortal who took a bath in the River Styx. Could it be me the hero? I don't know. I put that thought behind and went to my dorm. Here's a little map if you haven't exactly known the place very well yet. (For the people that have read the previous books of course but if you haven't seen the place, here's the basic layout:

What do you think? That fighting arena kinda stretches off the map and the canoe river is actually a little bigger or wider. The crops head off into the woods and the Armory is actually a little bigger. But you probably can tell I had to walk a long way.

My dorm is only shared between me and my brother, Tedrick Von Reisen. A Cyclopes. The outside of every single door is customized to fit every single thing about the gods. An example would be how the Ares dorms have red painted walls on the outside and fire burning on two columns. Mine looks like the underwater palace my dad own in the sea. I don't know if I've mentioned this but my dad's name is Poseidon and the Sea God. You really don't want to make him mad. Trust me on that. He'll shake the earth if his trident even touches the ground.

Anyways so there are decorations on the columns the sides and the top of the dorm. Those decorations are shining abalone and clam shells. The walls are light blue with shades of light sea green. Our logo on the top is a golden trident. Not as great as Poseidon's but looks fairly similar. The 3 slab steps are marble and stone. The doors are extreme crafts work with wave carvings and some abstract stuff. Inside was just as great. Blue and white blended together walls like the sea and horizon at sunset. I have a single bed but since Tedrick is just way too big for it he got a double which is just a perfect fit. I don't mind it though.

My little souvenirs of the first years I came here haven't moved since I left them last summer. Sparkling golden dust from my mom's body, but now I brought her back, a tiny little statuette of Poseidon from Mythomagic that was given to me by Russel Willams and the black necklace with 4 beads on them symbolizing each year i've been here. I've been to Camp-Half-Blood for four years. This year is my fifth. I wear the necklace feeling protected again. It has some magic to make you feel like you have more energy and courage and that you are a hero. Apparently, demigods are suppose to be heroes like Hercules. It wasn't my brightest guess but I'm okay with whatever there is to be okay with.

~Two~

CAMP OUT IN THE CITY

Tell me what you think:

1) I wanted to stay here in Camp Half-Blood's boundaries to keep people safe

2) Everybody but my friends want to camp in the city until the war

3) Which do you think is best?

Of course I do want to defend Hong Kong even though it is fairly small but just because we camp in the city won't make anything better. They think that we _must _go to the city so that we can set up. I still don't understand what we need to set up on. We just need to put on extremely good armor and have extremely great weapons especially backup's. That is just about it and we already have extremely great stuff in the armory. I don't see why we need anything else. We have the plans all set up from the Athena demigods, we have all the weapons and armor we need form the armory made from the Hephaestus demigods and traps from the others. What more do we need to set up?

"I think on both sides. If we go to the city we can be sure of when they come and we would be ready but if we go there it's gonna be weird with people staring at us and also, some of the year-rounders might not even know what it's like in the city so they would probably get injured." says Juniper kindly.

"If we go, the plans would be brought out perfectly but if we go to early, the statue's in the city will activate too soon if they sense Daedalus's plans that we have improved, well I improved but that's not important right now." Lilia says supportively even though I see she has some urge to go. By the way about the Daedalus plans thing. If you know just move on to the next paragraph. So here's the deal: Last year Lilia, Tom, Juniper and me went into the Labyrinth to seek out Cronus for that _Stop this war or else,_ thing. It didn't work out, it made things worse. We found Daedalus and asked for his help to navigate the maze. Then when the army of Kronos came, Daedalus quickly got his laptop and stored what he could and gave it to Lilia who wanted to become an architect when she grew up. Daedalus has hidden from death for years and years. He created an automation for his soul to move into. He finally died because the Labyrinth only existed if he was alive. Cronus's army could find the secret passageway from the Labyrinth to get into the camp that is, if he didn't die. Most of the time I still wonder why they chose to leave Camp and head to the city. We would leave 2 nights after the games on Friday.

"Hermes demigods take the boundaries! Athena demigods take the X spots! Position yourselves!" Lilia, head of her dorm Athena, was commanding the teams, "Hey um Danny? Could you take the center? You're our best sword fighter and defender. Now go on there Seaweed Brain. Games about to start." she shoves me forward as she stands guard at our flag. I call it 'Capture the Flag' since that was what it was called in the other times. I'll tell you ho w things go down with this game thing. Every Friday night we go to the arena and play what I call 'Capture the Flag.' Each team can have 3 dorms together. We position ourselves as we choose our team captain and that has always been Lilia. Two people can stand guard at the flag. All can spread themselves out as long as they are within their boundaries. We've didn't win often but I didn't care. We won once though. My first year at Camp Half-Blood. I was up front facing the other teams together. The Ares people were creeping me out, my guts felt like screaming on the inside. After Chiron stopped speaking he yelled "On your marks! Get set! Fight!" I charged in sword first. I went against a girl named Rachel. A centaur girl from the Ares dorms. She was the most aggressive one at the camp. I was great at sword play but gladly we couldn't kill. If you were lucky enough, she wouldn't pound you in the toilet, like my first full day at camp as well. I flung her sword out of her hands and charged. I hit the other teams players down and kept going. I went to fight someone after each step. I heard cheering and booing in the background. Mike from the Hermes dorm got the flag. He was running fast through the trees. His sword was cutting though holographic trees to reach the steps to our pole to announce the winners. Mike dashed and he was at the steps. Placing the pole down on the hole was a great victory. Since we had the Hermes people this time we won for their fast traveling. Chiron said to get to bed and start to set up for tomorrow's camp in the city.

"Hey Mike." I waved at him when I passed by the front of the Hermes dorm.

"Hey Danny. Wanna try a fight again?" I passed on the offer.

"You ready for the camp and battle from Kronos?"

"Eh. Still need practice. Hey since we have only a night left here, wanna take a walk in the woods with your old friend?" I couldn't say no since I was afraid that those woods would be destroyed.

We headed for the trees and walked along the dirt path. We talked about the game and walked along in silence for a while just to admire the place. Mike suddenly stopped. I turned around to look at him. He had a smile on his face but not the one I was use to seeing.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked him nervously. He didn't answer. All he did was snap his fingers. In two seconds I found 2 snakes coiling around me. I tried to take out my sword, Riptide who was always in my pocket in the shape of a pen. If I uncapped it, it would become a celestial bronze sword. I had my hand in my pocket but I had no time. The snakes were already around me.

"Wha-"

"Oh just Shut up" said Mike, "don't you get it? I was the spy for Cronus, don't worry their's another spy here for us. I was given a task from him to spare sometime with you. Just to slow you down and this is that time. I'll be off now. Good luck Danniseus." Just like that he ran off. If I forgot to mention, there was always a spy for Cronus at camp. We've known it all this time. We didn't know who it was, until now. One of the snakes bit my right hand and I felt myself going out. I felt dizzy but tried to stay awake.

"Danny!" a voice called me. "Danny!" I couldn't say a word.

"What happened back there?" I heard Juniper's voice.

"I-I w-was with M-Mike." I hesitated. Juniper held out nectar to me and I just opened my mouth.

"He was the spy wasn't he! I knew I couldn't trust that jerk. He made me plant his maple tree for him! Why didn't he ask Maple instead?" I couldn't help but laugh then I felt something moving on my arm. It was a cast. A navy blue cast with signs all over it. Lilia's, Tom's, Tedrick's, everyone had their name on it. I could barely see the navy blue colours.

"Snake bite." said Juniper. I could see she wanted to go to Chiron to tell him about the spy thing so I let her go but told her more about the other spy first before she left. When I heard the news on what Chiron said, we had to leave. Immediately.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

"Attention campers! Tonight in the big city things may be different! No one will know we are there except us! Please line up in single file with your group and head for your cars. If you have your own car that you drove to camp, please take your group there with you." I start to line up with Lilia, Tabitha, Tom and my brother Tedrick.

"Be careful on the way there. I'll see you after our tents are set." says Chiron in his parenting voice.

"So who's driving?" asks Lilia. She teases me too often. No kidding.

"Ha ha. So funny." I say sarcastically. Lilia just smiles in her show off way and takes a seat at the back as Tedrick gets into the front. Sitting down at the wheel kind of feeling nervous driving a Cyclopes to the city.

"Are we there yet?" complains Juniper. I wait for a few seconds after I turn to answer her.

"We've got another 10 minutes to go." she sigh's and looks out the window. Behind in the rear view mirror I could see that Tom wasn't very comfortable sitting next to Tabitha but stared at Juniper quite a lot. When Juniper started to talk to him his face went red. I laughed a bit and Tedrick did too. I drove a little faster to help Tom's face get back to normal. We arrived at Hong Kong Happy Valley Park. The grass wasn't as green due to pollution and all the toxic things. We set up tents and different sorts of things like Apollo dorms's doctor area then an Armory.

I walked to my mom's house which was literally just a street away. The lights in the apartment were dim yellow. I didn't like it. She would always put the lights on bright and white. I open the door and I see what I didn't expect to see. Cronus on an icy throne with icicles at the top and some sort of slushy ice cushion's. I wonder how he doesn't freeze to death on that throne. Two skeleton servants were infront of him. In between, standing was my mother and Mr. Némon. The first time I heard that name I thought it was Mr. Nemo like the clown fish in the movies.

Around the throne and pool table were hellhounds. They were like a mix of giant dogs, cheetah's, leopards and lions. Thick black fur like a common dog with quick speed like a cheetah. Eyes like leopard and teeth like a lion. The thing that was different was that they were the size of a cruise ship and their fangs looked like they had just been sharpened no matter what they did to what they ate.

I was so shocked I felt like running back outside but I knew I couldn't keep my mom and possibly my new stepdad in there.

"Danniseus Ezeret. I was looking forward into seeing you. I know I'll win in battle against you." he had a British accent but it had that icy tone that matched the throne. Calling for me at the window was Chiron. He was waiting for me to bring my parents out. I wonder how Kronos managed to find my mom's apartment? I could see one _off _ thing about him. He looked like Mike.

_ Danny go! We'll be fine!: _mouthed my mother. She wasn't very different to a half blood but she was fully mortal. She could see through the Barrier. The Barrier was like some sort of wall that kept things that were like for an example, a Cyclopes. They had only had one eye. The Barrier would cover that with something else like mist where people would get confused at.

I wanted to listen to my mother but didn't. Mr. Némon told me the same thing. I couldn't think of anything but to listen after that. I was only one step away from the doors so I ran out since nothing or I guessed nothing was there. I ran and ran and ran down the stairs. Hellhounds were after me. I could hear their bark on the top floor when I was in the lobby. I had a feeling that they crashed my mom's apartment because of their size but that didn't really matter at this point.

"Chiron! Run! HellHounds! After me!" I cried running towards him outside the gates.

"Hop on." he tried to keep his voice calm but it sounded rushed. He lifted me up and started to dash down the Hawthorn Garden Hill. It was a long hill but by the second, I could hear the barks getting louder and louder. I think that guard in the lobby would be freaked out about how much renovation the building would need.

"We're almost there. We've set up the magic walls at camp." He said cantering faster down the hill.

_ROOF! ROOOOOF! _

I was so scared I had felt the hairs on my neck go up. The barks got louder and louder. Soon they were right at Chiron's tail. They tried to bite but nothing worked. At the fences of the park, I could see the glow of the wall. It shimmered pinkish and bright. He jumped right over the fence and the hellhounds with skeletons riding on them, smashed their faces on the magic wall like they were blind and got smacked towards a brick wall. The hellhounds whimpered and walked back with the skeletons feeding them a five foot long dog biscuit.

"Why were there hellhounds?" asked Chiron panting. I got down and walked infront of him.

"You might want to sit down for this." I told him. It was a pretty harsh story if you can believe it or not. It may just seemed like I ran from a bunch of evil monsters but the truth is, I ran from a Titan lord that can kill you within a millisecond and abandoned my mother and my future stepdad with evil monsters, hellhounds that can rip you apart to shreds.

Telling the story was even harder than even being there myself. Chiron looked at me with concern like all three thousand year old living things do.

"The attack we're facing is almost here. A week at most. We must prepare the troops. We need to speed things up. I'll make a schedule to hand out to everyone. You'll need to help me organize everything since you know this area the best here. Danny, you're the one who is going to lead our army." I felt creeped out about what was going to happen if I actually did that. I thought of the prophecy:

_A night so dark mortals are blind:_ I think that's the Barrier.

_An enemy tries to rapidly rise: _That would be Kronos who is already here and ready for battle.

_ Quick as sand a hero shall fall:_ I have a feeling that's me being leader and all. (Hey! That rhymed!)

_ Victory or death one answers the call: _I'm stuck on that.

_A friend from the past will turn against you: _Everybody knows that, Mike. And that extra spy.

_Seeing if the enemy's words are true: _About beating me in battle, sure, yeah right.

_ Help maybe closer than two thought: _ I'm stuck on that one too.

_All do their best and wisely choose what's not: _I'm also stuck on this one.

Still have three more things to figure out.

~Three~

THE FIRST TO LAST ROUND

"The battle shall begin tonight! All troops know their spaces! Get to positions!" I cried out form the podium. Everybody shouted _FOR OLYMPUS! _Which was on the secret 300th floor in a public hospital across the road from us.

"I'm going to go find some centaurs that could help. I'll see you soon." he pats my back and heads off.

I run to my station up front and charge for the coming army. six different ships. One with hellhounds, one with skeletons, one with the gods that joined Cronus and a few others packed with monsters like minotaurs and giant Cyclopes's. The bad part was, Typhon was already invading a part of my home town. I could see the gods fighting him but no Poseidon in the sea. I had to go get him. He had a palace in the sea that I only visited once but you know what. I still remember.

"I need to get to my father's throne." I said to Lilia and Tom.

" I knew you would say that. You think you can help us right? Cuz' I think so too" said Tom. I nodded my head and we three went across the road before any monsters were there.

On the 300th floor was Olympus. I walked to the palace and inside was the twelve thrones. Hestia was at the Hearth. I spoke to her before. She had told me she was the last Olympian. I walked to the hearth and the fire was low. Her sadness made the fire go out with only sparks lighting up.

"Please. Ask your father to come. He is the only one who can defeat Typhon." she said like she was about to die. I walked to my fathers throne and asked Tom and Lilia to help me step up there. They insisted me not to but I insisted that I had no choice but to. Lightning roared through the sea. I could feel it.

_Danny! You're lucky I checked to see who was sitting on my throne first. _

Sorry about that, I said through my thoughts. We need your help.

_I'm sorry Danny but I have my own home to defend._

Olympus is your home dad. You live here.

_You can't be serious. I just got the new game room renovated and you're telling me to abandon my own palace with my people in it? You can't be sure can you?_

I'm serious. Kronos sent those monsters so that you can't defeat Typhon. He knows you can alone and the other gods can't. He sent the monsters to distract you.

_Danny I don't have time for this. Please hang1 up the call._

I won't until you're here. It's reasonable. You are one of the strongest gods out there. You can stop Typhon!

_Are you serious. Swearing on the River Styx_

I swear on the River Styx.

_Very well. I'll help. But I warn you, I was just about to have your vacation room built._

I'll live. Say? Does that make me your favorite child?

_You very well know that answer. _

I feel him wink at me and I get down from the throne.

"Wow Danny? Are you okay?" I say that I'm fine even though I feel like my powers are being drained.

"We need you back at the camp site now. We're so close and Typhon is at the docks." rushes Lilia.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

In the lift I could listen to the stupid elevator music. It makes the time seem longer. While thats happening, I put my helmet and full leg armor on since I had my arm and body armor on already. I pull out Riptide and charge out. Skeletons were near the dock on the boats. I didn't want my own home destroyed so fast. I prayed staring out to the sea. _Please father, it has to be now. _

I didn't know whether it was that he could read my thoughts but once I finished that pray, he was there up on the the surface with his boat filled with Cyclopes's. The fire chains the Cyclopes's held were thrown around Typhon's knees. He tripped backwards falling into a whirlpool heading to Tartarus created by Poseidon.

I think the line: _Victory or Death one answers the call:_ from the prophecy meant my dad coming to save us. And the _Help may be closer than two thought _line was me and Tom thinking the same thing about my dad. I'm still stuck on the last line.

I had to fight and fight with everything I had. I saw monsters invading the camp. I dashed inside to be safe.

Prometheus I could see was heading towards us. He was holding a box made from the greek times. I had a feeling this was Pandora's box. The power inside was so great that I could feel the hope inside fluttering about. Somehow, Prometheus went through the barrier and came towards, me and my friends with some of the camp members.

"I want to make you a deal." said Prometheus. I looked confused at Lilia. She didn't know what to do either. And she was the smart one.

"What kind of deal?"

"See, this is Pandora's box. Inside is Hope. We all stop this war and the Titan's take back Olympus if you just open the jar. We need you to open it."

"And let loose hope? No way." I denied this deal when I heard Titan's take back Olympus.

"Are you sure? You could save your whole Earth. You can help Gaea."

"I'll defend her myself thank you now if you mind? I have a city to save first." I throw back Prometheus with water and he was in the sea. Drowning. I never knew that he couldn't swim. Oh well.

Monsters kept coming. Tall, short, weak and strong. Green, blue red and orange. One eye to 10 eyes. Demigods lost their lives from the battle but they all will live in the underworld. THe happiest part of the underworld were they should be. There were pauses in-between for healing and for Kronos's army to retreat and recover. Typhon was the first round, to tire out the gods. After the demigod's turn, there was more to come for them than to the gods.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

I couldn't bare to write about the battle so I'll skip the the award ceremony. We're at Olympus and in the throne hall. All twelve gods sat there in their thrones with Hestia at the Hearth. "Congratulations to out greatest heroes." said Zeus, "We would like to award the bravest satyr, Tom Bullweilder for playing Panic on you pipes to scare a half the monsters away. Here we award you with new pipes that can transform to a celestial bronze sword. The Council of Cloven Elders would also like you to be their new leader since the old leader Leslie died in battle. Do you accept?" Tom looked up at Zeus and said a quiet yes. It echoed through the giant hall compared to how tall they were. He suddenly fainted and some wood Nymphs including Juniper had to move him out.

"Tabitha Havens." called Zeus. She knelt on one knee. "Thanks to your prophecy we have gained much use of we would like to award you with this necklace." it had a sign that said Tabitha on it in greek and it was made of celestial bronze. If you're wondering what that is, it's a special type of metal that can only kill monsters depending if worthy enough. Tabitha walked back and left for the next award.

"Lilia Evergreen." Called Athena. Her mother. "You have done an enormous amount of work and I could not thank you enough. You are the wisest child I have. As a reward, the gods have chosen you to be our architect for designing the new Olympus due to the destruction during the war. Please accept my gift." handed down to her was a pad and pen. Electronic. It was an architect tool. Lilia gasped and thanked her mother. She walked back flipping the pad and pen over sideways and rotating it in different angles like it wasn't real.

"Danniseus Ezeret." called Poseidon. I was so nervous I didn't even want to stand there.

"You have done the most out of all our Camp Half-Blood students. You are my most noble and loyal son to have learn so much in so little time. The gods would like to give you a gift depending if you accept it or not." He nodded at Zeus next to him and I looked at him instead.

"We have chosen the utmost rare gift of all. You can be immortal for the rest of your life living in Olympus. You will not age, you will not die. Do you accept?" I heard people behind me whispering. I heard some call to me _take it. _ But I had an urge to make a reasonable gift from it.

"Could I age at least a little and live with my family on Earth? Everyone gets to live a life until they look at least forty and thats when they stop aging and being immortal. I mean look at yourselves. You don't look like a teenager. You look like an adult. Could I accept the gift but with one condition that is to be immortal but age until I am forty?" The gods all looked at each other and back at me, then at each other. Zeus looked at my dad and my dad looked at me.

"All gods think this is reasonable. Do you accept as long as the age you look is thirty instead? It would be nice to have a younger looking god around here sometime soon." I couldn't deny the fact that this was tempting yet it was immortality. If was done with my life and worked and all, I would never die. I would see people I love leave me. This may be something I have to face though. In life I know people come and go but is it really worth it? If I do take this I would be able to never die, see how the world evolves. It would be great to be immortal, the people I love will look up to me as someone who is responsible and independent. Like I already am now but actually notice me.

"I accept." I saw confidently, just like a god should.

"We believe Gaea will make a wonderful home for you. We will see you when we see you. Congratulations." I heard the people behind me clap and cheer. Zeus quiets them down and holds a turquoise trident. It started to glow when he passed it on to Poseidon. The trident looked familiar. I haven't seen it for years but, It looks like the one in the cabin upstairs. I still haven't been there for years and years. I think about three years. The cycle of water, the name engraved in Greek. _The crown_ I thought. Metallic blue. Sapphire's and thin complicated patterns.

"Congratulations." says my dad to me personally. He holds the trident out to me and I hold onto it. The glow grows brighter as it spreads around me.

"Wh-what's happening?" I ask. My voice seemed to be drowning out. I felt so much power from the trident. I was being lifted up and back down. When I reached the floor I felt like I could do anything.

The clapping gets louder and louder. When I look at my body to see if anything is different, I see that I wore a blue shirt that said _Immortal God._ I held the trident in my hand with a the same golden crown on my head. It was positioned just right. At least I didn't look corny.

I felt proud and smiled at the trident then to my dad. He smiled back at me and I left back to the crowd. Everybody patted my back and congratulated me as I stood next to Lilia. I felt like she wasn't there. When she looked at me she didn't even notice the shirt only the trident. I didn't mind though. She'd figure out later.

~Four~

OUR TIME

I walk along the golden sand beach along Cyberport and sit on the sand. I still wear the _Immortal God _shirt and hold the trident. On the opposite side of the beach was the party that was going on for the end of the war thing. The Titan's are in Tartarus and the people that died had a proper funeral.

"Danny? Why aren't you at the party?" asked my dad behind me.

"Oh, I just us needed some time to think that's all." I said shyly.

"Nervous about being a god? Or immortal?" I nodded my head and he smiled at me. He sat on the sand next to me and I keep looking at the waves.

'Why was the trident and crown in the cabin?" I ask him. I couldn't hold the thoughts anymore. He didn't reply for a long time.

"Well, thats a long story." he shifted a bit but continued, "Those tridents were made because of a prophecy. One that we knew was about a son of mine. I never claimed a son. The Big Three were sworn to never you have _it _so I never claimed child. In total I actually have five. When it's their time, I will claim them but you know you have to give things time like how you had to take three years to earn that trident. Danny, one thing that we all need to be patient of is time. The purple trident is for your half sister Bianca. I know you will meet her soon. Her time will come in less than two months. When you think she's ready to process all this could you do me a favor and teach her the basics of water. Summoning and controlling? Also do you mind if you give her the trident when you think she's ready? You have that authority now that you're a god. It would help a lot."

"Sure." I replied. Even though I knew the basics, we'd have to go through the trident stage together.

"You know, you can make the trident a little keychain? The trident is a magical trident. You can use it to control water and all." he took my hand and waved a circle. He did it twice and a ball of water came up. He shot it at me but I drew a circle with the trident and a shield went up. We both laughed and we played a game of water ball like throwing snowballs. I learnt how to control my trident and how to use it. When we were tired I didn't even feel my powers being drained. They stayed strong. I smiled at my dad and we both walked along to the party together.

"Hello Danny." said Aphrodite and Athena at the snack table. They waved me over to a column and Aphrodite asked if I was in love with Lilia. That was something I couldn't answer.

"Don't get your hopes up Aphrodite. He just became a god. Give him some time besides, I know he does. I know my own daughter well you know." That was true. Lilia was her favorite daughter. I don't know if you would say love but I do remember the kisses she gave me before a battle or something. I sighed and said I would go talk to her. I would talk to her a few hours later maybe. If I can avoid her that is. I twirled the trident and practiced some tiny tricks. Hours and hours later the party was over and everything was tidy. I went back to camp and sat down in my dorm room.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

I got up from my bed from thinking and went past the sing-along campfire to a few rocks just at the edges of the camp. It was behind the armory and past a few bushes in the forest. A few Tiki-torches were lit up around the stones that I never even noticed before. I sat down and stared at the always can calm me. Smooth waves and seeing the sunset. I made some drinks with the trident and kept making different water ball shapes. I made one of Spongebob Squarepants and one of Lilia.

"Happy Birthday." said a soft voice behind me. Lilia was standing there. She held a cupcake of blue and brown. I was kind of afraid she saw me make that shape of her but that didn't really matter. I lost my concentration when I heard her voice.

"What birthday?" I asked.

"It's August the 16th, your birthday right?" so far my birthday never occurred to me. With all the fighting battling and fear, I never really thought of it.

"Did you make that?" I asked.

"Tedrick helped." said Lilia laughing.

"So that's why it looks a bit like a brown brick with blue cement on top." She handed me the cupcake and I split it in half.

We both laughed and I moped my mouth with a tissue.

"You know," she paused, "I still didn't give you a kiss before that battle." said Lilia. I was surprised she even remembered.

"So you do remember?" she just smiled at me and put her hands on my neck

"I don't think it'd be something I'd forget after all these years."

-and kissed me. I went along with it. She did owe me. I practically saved her butt back there. I wished that the kiss could go on forever but a few campers even Rachel was there holding those torches. Somehow they knew I was here. I had a feeling the Apollo kids knew.

"Well it's about time!" bellowed Rachel. All the campers were there except the adults. Even Tom and Juniper were there. I guess they were together now since they were holding hands and were lifted up by half a bunch of other campers. They were holding hands. Funny that. My best friend's, together. The other half of the campers lifted me and Lilia up, making sure we were close enough to hold hands.

"Is there no privacy?" I laughed out. I bet the Apollo kids told everyone.

I had to smile and laugh. Nothing was weirder than this. No adults were here since they were at Olympus. They trust that I'm a responsible god apparently.

"TO THE CANOE RIVER!" bellowed Rachel. She had the loudest cry ever.

Once we were at the bridge they let all four of us down. The campers pushed me forward first. I still held my trident so I could make air bubbles for us to go in. I waved a circle and thought of air. Two giant bubbles floated up to the surface. A path appeared and we all walked into one. Juniper and Tom in one, me and Lilia in another.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Tom being scared.

"I still love your wimpy-ness." she gave Tom a hug and dragged him into the bubble. I laughed so hard I could barely keep our bubble above the surface.

"Going down?" I asked

"Going down."

I waved my trident then smashed it on the bubble. It didn't pop. Don't think about that. It's not possible for me.

I gave Tom a fist punch and got back to Lilia.

"Good times Seaweed Brain."

"Good times Brainiac." Hey! A nickname for her! I've been trying to think of one since she called me Seaweed Brain.

"So, you're a god huh?"

"Yep."

"Immortal, won't age?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"I age until I'm thirty but yes I'm immortal."

"So I'm dating a god huh? Not bad."

"Not bad? really?

"Fine, it's awesome okay, I admit it, I confess. But hey, what's not to like?"

"Now that is what I was looking for." I teased.

Then for the first time it wasn't her giving me a kiss, It was me giving her a kiss. You can take your time in water if you're a son of Poseidon. Above us were some campers waiting for us to come up. That didn't happen for a long, long time.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

Me and Tom were at the crops. He sat on my left side on the rounded bit. At the very edge of the fields was a cliff. Me and Tom just sat there. It was getting close to the last day of summer at Camp Half-Blood. My birthday had passed, had a great cupcake, got way closer to a friend and lastly, became a god. I still wonder what of.

"So, now what?" I asked Tom. The sun was setting slowly so we didn't know what to do for the rest of the night.

"You got a new girlfriend!" blurted out Tom excitingly. In a way I felt embarrassed because all this time me and Lilia never were that close. We would make fun of each other and things like that but nothing like this.

"Oh yeah? Well you're dating my best friend since I was in kindergarten." I made a come back.

"Well played my friend, well played." said Tom in that mysterious voice he could do really well. It's complicated. We just laughed and never heard anything around us.

Tom sighed. "Since I'm part of the Council of Cloven Elders, I can't see you as much during your school days."

"It's nothing really. I'll be fine. I've got my sophomore year to get through." Me and Tom just continue to laugh. Every time we talk, it's not just about Camp Half-Blood. He's like a brother to me.

"Are you going to come or what?" said a quiet voice behind me. It was Juniper. Juniper and Lilia were walking up the cliff past the crops and strawberry fields.

"I was wondering what you were doing." said Tom. I knew he said that to Juniper no matter what.

"At my tree. I got the healthiest tree award this time." she held out a tiny grass woven badge. It had a small piece of silk that said: Award for Healthiest Tree in the Woods.

"That's good. You did say you wanted a new goal." said Tom kindly.

Juniper sat down next to Tom on his left while Lilia went on my right. I asked her about the Daedalus thing and she went on about how she made so many great changes but kept that Daedalus touch in it. Her dream was to make a city so magnificent, it would last for at least a thousand years. That's what she's going to do on Olympus.

"Are you actually glad you're going to be in a mortal high school?" I ask her. She was following me back to my home town since Olympus is there.

"I'm going there just for Olympus." said Lilia confidently though I could hear her giggle.

"Yeah, sure." I say sarcastically.

She lightly laughs and leans on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and we watch the sun go down. The end of another summer at Camp Half-Blood.

~Five~

BEING THE GOD OF THE SCHOOL

"Danny, I hope all goes well in your mortal high school." greets Chiron.

"I hope all goes well here with the new buildings." I say hopefully.

Chiron pats me on the back and I walk up Half-Blood Hill with Lilia. There stood the palm tree with the Golden Fleece that marked the Barrier of the camp. Tabitha was waiting for us right next to it.

"Well, I'll see you next year my lord Danny." teases Tabitha even though she knows it's just for fun.

"See you next year Oracle." I wave.

"Bye!" me and Lilia call to her as she runs down the hill to her chauffeur.

"You two be good to each other ok?" she shouts.

I look at Lilia, our eyes lock and she tangles her hand in mine. I smile and wave back at Tabitha. She gets into the limo and drives off heading to the airport for her new boarding school in Tokyo, Japan.

"Race you down the hill?" I ask. We do this every year.

"Not just yet." she kisses me again and I run out of breath.

"Are you leaving yet?" asks Tom behind us. He has his group of friends and the whole camp with him. Juniper, by his side was holding his right hand. I felt so shocked that he was there that me and Lilia pulled away instantly.

"We were about to race down the hill." I say quickly. I could definitely feel my face glowing red.

"Yeah uh-huh. Sure you were." laughs Tom.

"You either run now or do that again." yells Rachel. I had a sudden moment of awkwardness until I figured I had my trident. I stomped it on the ground and a soft hurricane whirled up. Me and Lilia were being lifted up towards Happy Valley.

"See you when I see you." said Tom.

"See you when I see you pal. Juniper, you better be good to him!" I wave and we were half way down the hill. I don't think I'll need my car anymore.

I pulled Lilia close to keep her form falling off the hurricane and also to kiss her back.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

It's my first day of my sophomore year. I already made friends from my past year at school, South Coast Secondary School. Hopefully I can use my powers wisely there. I remember the last words that Chiron said to me but didn't mention. _Make mortals believe in gods again. Use your powers, Riptide and your Trident, do whatever you need to do just make them believe again, the more they believe, the greater powers are. Not just for you. The gods as well. Just don't let your powers get to you._ The words that have made me feel confident.

"You ready to face a normal, mortal high school with no monsters, demons or anything dangerous?" I ask sarcastically. I didn't think Lilia would get it. She looked pretty nervous to me.

"N-no." she was shaking a bit. I could feel her hand getting cold.

"It'll be fine, I don't see what's so bad. We're in the same classes together, what could go wrong?" I've never been good at comforting, just being comforted. Lilia always has done that to me and now it's my turn.

"Let's go." I check my little trident keychain with my home keys on it. I check Riptide in my pocket and head off too the steps of the school.

The chatter of the students filled the air. Lilia's hand grew tighter and tighter around mine. A sign on the main building said: _Welcome to South Coast Secondary School Where We Educate the International Leaders of Tomorrow. _I was hoping international didn't widen out to greek gods and things. I'm proud to be a god though. I found out what god I was by the way. I'm the new god of friendship. I feel proud of it. Really awkward though. The principal was standing next to the vice principal, Mr. Silverthorne. He was bald and had glasses. One eye was covered with an eye patch and the other was a weird shade of grey.

Lilia noticed to but anyways we left for our tutor room. We had to walk all the way up to the eighth floor without using the lift. It wasn't hard though. I used my little Son of Poseidon power on that with the trident. I twirled the keychain around my finger and slowly slowed down the speed of the hurricane to make a soft landing. I saw a few people stare but I didn't care. I was suppose to make people believe in the gods right? I'm doing that but using my powers. In my tutor group there were fifteen people including me. There was one more guy in the class. In the classroom there were thirty one seats. Each was in pairs. I sat on the right side next to Lilia and got out my laptop. We had to bring laptop's for school instead of textbooks. Apparently, this is a new way of learning. The modern way.

"So do you like the school so far?"

"I barely saw the thing. It's huge." We both laugh.

My friend Cory comes in with a few of my other friends from last year, Ricky, Harry and Anders. I never noticed them come in until Cory tapped my shoulder. I felt embarrassed actually. I didn't talk to them all summer. We would usually plan to go play soccer out in the park or something.

"Hey bro, how's your summer?"

"Uh great, what about yours?" I tried to take the attention away from me.

"It was okay, We all went to play soccer at the park, where were you? We went every day of the week to see if you went or not." said Cory stepping closer to me. I felt the pressure coming in. Lilia never talked. She was shy around mortals.

"I was at a summer camp mom sent me to. Had no choice, it was a way for me to get away from my stepdad."

"Good for you then, I know how much you hate him." said Anders sarcastically.

"Look, I'll explain later." They gave me an uncertain look but went to their seats. I sigh in relief and lean back on the plastic chair.

"Great, you don't even introduce me." said Lilia in this tone she gave me when I was being stupid.

"Well was I really suppose to tell them that I was some god with a girlfriend after not seeing them all summer?" I whispered. She let it go thinking it did sound stupid that she would even mention it.

The tutor came in. She talked about being responsible and her job for us. She was to tell us events happening in the school and help us solve our problems. After the war, I doubt I would ask her anything or even talk in class. Once that was over, we went to our first lesson. Cory and Ricky shoved me away from Lilia once we got up from our seats. She looked worried and stood there. Her eyes shined like she was about to cry. She held it back as the tutor called her, so she didn't follow.

Outside the doors, Cory asked:

"What up with that girl you were sitting next to?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yea Danny, spill it." pressured Harry. I felt uncomfortable and tried to get away. I turned to face them and Lilia came out.

"Lilia!" I cried out.

She looked at me weirdly but came over to me anyway.

"Our first class is all the way on the first floor so take the stairs or the interesting way?"

My friends looked at me confused like me and Lilia were crazy but I didn't care. They were going to find out sooner or later.

"Interesting way."

"Okay, your choice."

I took out my trident and everyone just stared at me. I didn't bother. I smashed my trident on the ground and a bubble rose up around me and Lilia.

"Anyone want a ride?" all hands rose up. I just popped up three air bubbles and my friends tried to shove in one. I floated along and on the stairs Lilia actually complimented me. She said I was generous and that I was good on making people listen. I told her that I was the god of friendship, I think that is something related to this, right? Eh, I don't really know.

I landed outside the classroom door that was completely deserted. My friends in the air bubbles stared at me as my trident turned back to a keychain. I put it in my pocket and my tutor group just stood there with their mouths open. Ricky managed to say "H-how did you- Where did you-" he just pointed at the trident and I smiled.

During break, I sat on the grass underneath a tree with Lilia reading as I was eating an apple in the playground. A few boys from my tutor group which I knew the names were Anton, William and Jun Yin were coming towards us after they finished a game of soccer. Their faces looked a bit like bullies. No. Not a bit. A lot. Baggy clothes, almost frowning every second. That sort of thing.

"You better tell us how you did that or else." said Anton as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Okay, I'm a son of Poseidon and a god." That was the truth. They laughed and somehow, thunder roared. Maybe Zeus was looking out for me.

"Yeah and I'm a son of Athena. The goddess of wisdom and blah blah blah." teased William acting like a girl.

"No, that's me. Daughter of Athena." said Lilia. She finally said something. She just answered, _Yes _and _No_ to me all through the day.

"You've got to be kidding me. Those gods don't even exist. Their myths, get it into your head man! You're stupider than I thought. Though, the thoughts may come back after- " said Anton getting ready to punch me. His fist went straight at my face but I casually put my hand up and a shield covered me. I could do stuff a ton easier with that god thing. I don't even have to think about it anymore, or concentrate as hard. His fist turned red and tried to get Lilia. I shot a water ball at him and his face was dripping wet.

"Are we done here?" I asked trying to eat me apple in peace.

"No we're not." said Jun Yin whacking my apple away. Now that was a big mistake. That was the only thing I had to eat for a snack. I took my trident out and waved it, smashing it on the rocky ground again, I was on my own hurricane. It was at least ten times bigger than the one me and Lilia would ride on. Lilia just sat back knowing me so well. I would never let anything past me until I'm done. Anton started to run but I went after him. I lowered the hurricane to his height and went to his face. I was literally two inches away from his face

"Believe me now?" I ask him. He nods his head with fear. I stomp my trident down and everything was back to normal. The students around were just confused with a strong wind. Now, only Anton, William and Jun Yin knew I was a god.

"Now you know not to mess with me." I say walking away. I could feel Anton trying to hit me again. I had a water rope floating around my trident. I pointed the trident at his fist and it wrapped around it. He started to hit himself three times and the water just dropped. My trident was now a keychain and I went back to Lilia.

"Nice defense" said Lilia, "I just read about a few kids of Athena's being telekinetic. Do you think that I could be one of them?" she asks me desperately.

"Who knows? Have you tried anything?"

"Still reading. Hey, It's ten twenty. We'd better go." I check my watch. I pick up my bag and stand up. I help Lilia up and we walk over to our next class.

Math has never been great for me. It was Lilia's favorite subject though. She answered everything right in a split second. She spoke in some math language like we were being hypnotized.

Our next class was Gym. The girls and the boys were separate so I had to leave Lilia. When we were alone in a hallway, she was so scared I had to kiss her quickly before she would let go of my hand. She went to the gym while I had swimming. My favorite. Anton, William and Jun Yin were in my class. A boy from my tutor group as well named Luke came up to me and asked if I was a good swimmer. I told him yes then he went off. What was that all about?

At the corner of my eye, Mr. Silverthorne was overlooking the class to see how our first day was going. We had to do tests to see which group we were going to be put into. The were six lanes. I was in the second for the test. We had to be timed. It didn't take too long.

When we sat down to wait for our turn, Cory sat next to me and asked:

"Still haven't told me what's up with that girl!"

"Okay fine it's been long enough. She's a girl I met at camp."

"That't it?"

I was saved by our names being called out. That whole thing about Lilia will get to my head soon.

I dived in on the whistle and swam as hard as I could. By a few seconds, I was on my way back halfway to the start. My time was 30 seconds. I practically beat the record in the school. Next we just played a few games. There was one where we had to try hold our breath as long as we could until we reached the end and back. If we went above the surface then we had to stand where we were.

Mr. Silverthorne blew the whistle for fun then I just normally dived in. I could breath underwater so I didn't know what was weirder. I could creep everybody out and say that I'm a god or be like a normal kid but prove i'm a god. I'm taking the second option. I held my breath and swam faster and faster. I reached the end and back and went again. I looked up and I had done 2 laps of the width and back. I was given an applause and the teachers asked what else I could do. I ran to my towel where I kept my keys hidden and took my trident out. I made it bigger and went to the pool. The first time I looked at it, I didn't really pay attention to detail. I never really noticed how the chain turned to water before a trident. The trident fit so well that I could suddenly feel the ripples the water made as it fell like a waterfall. People thought I was crazy (again) but after I gave them some drinks they believed me. I gave everyone a little air bubble ride underwater in a huge bubble and a hurricane ride. Now my whole gym class knows I'm a god and a son of Poseidon. My friends knew which was kind of creepy.

When I was drying myself with a towel something from the sky started to glow. It was my dad. He was coming to see me.

"I hope I didn't draw too much attention. That was already the smallest entrance ever." I still find my dad to be really funny.

"The gods have found your friendship with others and really touching so we have given your true name of the gods. You are now officially _The God of Friendship and Generosity._ Congratulations son." said my dad hugging me tight.

"So I'm the god of Friendship and Generosity? Officially?" he nodded at me.

"There is one more trick I'd like to show you." He waved his own trident and spelt out his name in the air. He snapped his fingers and the water writing turned to coral as is floated there. Again with a snap it faded into the air as water like it vaporized.

"Just write and snap. Easy as that. I've got to get back to my palace now, a few Cyclopes's are fighting over the better sword and shield. Good luck in your mortal high school!" I waved him goodbye as he stepped back and jumped into the air. People stared at me like they have no clue what just happened but I explained in the simplest sentence ever.

"That was my dad, Poseidon."

Today I managed to make new friends with a few people like with Samuel Pollox and Paul Grovin.

Paul went with me to the meadow and I met with Lilia there. She was with another girl.

"Hey Lilia." I said sitting down next to her.

"Hi Danny, this is Chrissie." she said pointing with her thumb. Chrissie had long brown hair and I could tell she was half Chinese and half American. Her eyes were big but her size was a bit small.

"That's Paul." I said pointing at him as he stared at Chrissie. He must like her. I didn't say anything though.

"So is this the immortal god you were talking about?"

"Yea."

"He doesn't look much like a god."

"He is. During gym he gave everybody drinks, hurricane rides and even air bubble rides and-" he was getting carried away.

"And I am starving." I stopped him. He mouthed the word "Thanks" and I nodded. I took out my sandwich but didn't like the little vegetables. I picked them out and left them in the lunch bag.

"So which one's your's?" asked Chrissie leaning forwards to see me and Paul clearly.

"The god. You should be happy though. I'm the daughter or Athena." Lilia said proudly.

"Could you prove that? and that he really is a god?" Lilia took out her pad and pen and started to show her a bunch of her work. I proved myself by making myself a drink and summoning a slight wave to bring my trash to the garbage bins so I didn't have to get up.

Later through the day we just hung out. I sat with Lilia in our last lessons. Science.

"Gravity is a force that-" Uh-oh. A sound that just occurred to me.

_ROOOOF! ROOOF!_

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Lilia over the noise of paws pounding on the floor.

"Get Ready. Mortals have no clue what is going to happen. The Barrier." I whispered to her.

"Lilia? Is everything all right?" asked our teacher. I still didn't know her name.

"Could you ask everybody to stand on that side of the classroom please?" asked Lilia politely but in that nervous voice of shivering. She pointed at the whiteboard.

"Why yes of course. A demonstration?" she had a British accent that made me laugh but it wasn't the time for that.

_BOOOM! _

The sound of paws got louder and I could see the black thing with a skeleton riding it. Gasps were in the background. I guess they could see it too. But how? The Barrier? Is it there?

Glass shattered the floor and the walls crumbled. The class was too shocked to even move an inch. Our teacher didn't even say a word.

This hellhound was bigger than ones we had fought in battle. In luck, there was only one. The bad part was, it wasn't a skeleton. It was Cronus.

~Six~

ALL OVER AGAIN

"So we meet again Danniseus." said Kronos maniacally. I hated to be mean but like yea, I had to say it.

"What's your dead butt doing here?" I pull out Riptide. I twirled it for balance. The golden shine of celestial bronze blinded me for a moment. The balance was now light, like air.

"I'm telling you that I still have my army but I would like to see if I can destroy you first." he says casually. His flesh was still a bit transparent and his bone's looked like they were made of silver. He hasn't truly formed. Phew

"Good luck. I took a bath in the River Styx and I'm a god and I can't die." I say lamely.

"I'm a Titan. Stronger than a god."

"In your dreams." I say confidently, "You. Are. On."

I wasn't exactly aware of the students so I ran outside and slashed into the hellhound as I ran to the fields. It was wide in the open so it was like an arena. I actually have been in the arena before but that was in a labyrinth with full armor. I was only armed with my trident and my sword.

Cronus charged at me and I dodged. He had a sword of celestial bronze and one of a regular iron blade sword. Flame proof. I was born a great sword fighter like most of Poseidon's children. Hopefully my skills have enhanced.

Gasps were in the background and I just noticed Lilia trying to calm down the crowd which got bigger by the second. Her knife was in clear view now ready for any attack. The hellhound stood calmly in the far edges of the field. It was trained well, not to interrupt a battle. One on one. I stand on the grass where the sun shone not too bright. I guess Helios was helping me out here, thanking for me to see or was it Apollo? I'm guessing both really. Kronos stands firmly on the ground. He takes his armor off in fairness of the battle. The shining metal turned black and dissolved into the soil of the grass.

"In all fairness of this battle, I shall see who wins." To me that didn't make any sense unless it was the battle starting.

We walk in a circle and I wait for him to make a move. I side step along careful not to make eye contact with the hellhound. My sword makes a glint and I know it was me to make the first move. I lunge forward and he attacks. I push the blade against his. I firmly grip my sword and strike his away far in the woods. The hellhound didn't move an inch to get it back for him, instead Kronos was left with no weapon. I knew I had to kill him but I didn't want to do it infront of the mortals who could somehow see past the Barrier.

Cronus fell over and as soon as I put my sword infront of him, he vanished. That was too easy. He would have kept on going.

"Danny!" Lilia cried out to me. I turned and tried to stab him but he shoved over. How? I stared at Lilia for a brief moment. She stared at her hands for a while but tried to help me anyways. The crowd was muttering but I tried to ignore them. Lilia came by me as Cronus was getting up.

I take my trident out and extend it in my hand. I stomp the ground and a wave grew from the ground. Lilia gave in more force. "TURN BACK" yelled Kronos. I panicked. I tried to get the was to vaporize but it didn't work. Kronos had control now. He pointed his staff at us and the wave grew bigger. Lilia was so focused that she could run to the perfect position to raise her hand and push the wave. It slowly turned but Cronus was fighting back. Lilia raised her left hand for more force. She was winning but I know Kronos wouldn't give up. He kept on trying. I couldn't help Lilia at this point. She was on her own. I don't have that telekini- something to help out. Lilia's face was getter redder the more power she put into it. She urged herself forward to hit the wave farther away from us. I tried to help but it only worked a bit. I pointed to trident at the wave telling it to move back. Nothing happened. I then used my hands. It worked better. Hm. The wave was still facing us so I tried to turn it around at Kronos.

"I don't think I can go on any longer!" cried Lilia. I couldn't blame her. She didn't even know she had the telekini- something and risked it to help me out.

"Just give me a bit more time" I say.

The wave was facing the woods now. I pressured on. Lilia was getting weaker. Her elbows started to bend and her fingers began to curl up. One last pull and it would head straight for the guy with silver bones. Three seconds later, the wave hit him and he flowed right out of the school boundaries to the woods. The hellhound went after him and never came back.

I walk back to Lilia who was struggling. I nodded my head and she stopped. People crowded through but I could see someone was making the students make a path for the guy. Mr. Silverthorne stared right at me.

"To my office." he said sternly. As I walked through the people mouthed the words. "Good Luck" Chrissie stared at me like I was responsible for Cronus breaking the wall. It was in a way true but I mouthed sorry to her. Her face suddenly looked sorry for me like everyone else. Lilia started to follow me out the classroom behind everybody else. When the door closed I heard voices in the room with gasps and interest. A teacher from the crowd told everyone to get back to class.

Inside Mr. Silverthorne's office was a round table with 4 leather swivel chairs in black and a whiteboard with 4 different coloured whiteboard markers. His desk had an angle perfectly straight. His computer sat right on the edge and his desk had a leather pad to write on. Next to the screen of the computer was a plastic shelf filled all the way to the top with papers and random pictures of the school on the computer application SketchUp. The door tilted open and I could hear a tiny gasp when she looked at the pictures. Mr. Silverthorne offered me a seat infront of his desk. He looked mad and the "Of concern student" face was up.

"Danny please never let a mutt like that break our school walls again. Please also try not to interfere with some fake shiny sword. It makes it even harder to keep our school alive. Now go back to your class. I've seen enough of you already. Lilia, why would you just stick your hand up like some huntress with a bow? That's just, as you kids say. Retarded. I can't stand you anymore. Leave." he turned to his computer and started using Sketch Up again. I felt something was off about him. I didn't say a word and went off. I left the door open for a second to have one last look at the pictures and to let Lilia out. I sat on the plush red couches in the café for a few minutes to think what just happened in the battle. I could see Lilia sitting next to me. She takes both her hands in mine. Usually that would make me feel better but this time, it only did a little. She let out a soft sigh and leaned on my shoulder. She actually would have said something like "Oh my gods I was freaking out!" that sort of thing.

"Why did you gasp while looking at those pictures of the school?" I ask looking at her.

"That wasn't the school. Those were plans of renovation in Olympus but those weren't my plans. Those were Cronus's plans. He's starting the second battle." she says standing up and walking away. I run after her.

"Wh-why are you crying?" I ask putting my arm around her.

"I thought the battle was over. You sent him back to Tartarus. How could he have escaped again?"

"Someone must have been helping him. Listen, why don't we go back home after school and do some research with the gods. We can go to Olympus to see how the renovations are going too. Okay?" I ask her. She loves architecture so I'm sure the Olympus thing will cheer her up.

"Okay." She stopped having tears. She sniffed a few times and went back to me. I was hoping you'd know this too. I was like three quarters a head size taller than her. Somehow I use to be like exactly the same height which was creepy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"That depends whether you mean physically or mentally."

"Mentally."

"I feel very stupid for not realizing that there might be a war coming as for the renovations well, we'll see if i'm in a good mood." she says holding my hand firmly.

At the end of the day, I met up with Lilia on the steps of the school where she sat with her pad and pen. She never got bored with that. She was alone. It might be a little awkward then.

My friends behind me stared still not knowing why I hung out with her so much. They've never had a girlfriend or whatever so I guess they wouldn't get it. After that incident with Kronos, I think everyone believes me now. What about the barrier though? I hope it isn't a big issue.

"Hi Danny."

"H-Hey Lilia." I say a little nervous talking to her with my friends around me.

"Are you ready to go to Olympus?" she said eagerly.

"Uh, Yea lets go. Long way or short way?"

"Long way. I like seeing the architecture of this place."

"Okay." I say walking towards her.

My friends followed behind me. As we were walking to the front gates of the school, I talked to Lilia about Olympus and what she thought might be already done. We also talked about what my stuff would look like in giant form.

As we walked we naturally held hands and swung them a bit. That's when it hit me. I forgot my friends were with me. Feeling a bit scared now since they didn't know about me and Lilia. I didn't know what to say. If I turned around, I'll be toast. They didn't think that she'd be my girlfriend or anything but just a friend so I don't know what I'll do once we go to school tomorrow. For me, their reactions were beyond what I could explain.

I never turned around. I started the hurricane and moved my arm to Lilia's waist. Once we stepped on I yelled:

"Oh yea! By the way, I forgot to tell you Lilia's my girlfriend!" I say beyond the noise of the hurricane. It was weird saying it out loud but it was later from this morning. I don't think they got most of the words but the word 'girlfriend' they got.

"So you never told them until now huh."

"Uh, forgot?" I say for an excuse.

"Sure you did." she says sarcastically.

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. The path to Olympus was coming up nicely. The marble floor with the cloud fences looked causal and formal including the victorian light with wooden carvings. We looked over the edge to see Hong Kong. The lights of buildings were shining and the trees that hold the monsters were now grass as the monsters went to Tartarus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Poseidon behind us warningly, "The clouds aren't secure yet." he makes an old man sort of chuckle and just smiles.

"Hey dad so, hows the new throne?" I ask. It had been damaged during the war and all the decorations and measurements of the plans were all burnt away. Lilia designed all their new throne's but the gods placed the decorations on themselves. I have a smaller throne next to my dad. They haven't built me the bigger kinds yet since I haven't exactly learnt how to get that big god size yet. I guess I'm too small to or something.

"It's wonderful. After all that measuring it finally paid off. How's your first day of school?" he asks me in concern. He felt pretty bad for me going to a mortal high school since I'm a god but that didn't matter to me as long as I did well.

"I see Aphrodite and Apollo was right. You and Lilia sure do look happy together." he says cheekily. I look at Lilia and she smiles at me.

"Come, we have some things to show you." he waves his hand and walks along the path. There were three ways. The ones on the left and right were pebble stones but ahead was just marble. We walked straight to the palace. A few people bowed to me and I just waved hi. The tall columns had so much detail in them. It looked like it would have taken years to build. The whole thing looked like it was a palace. It was to be honest. I had my own room but it wasn't built yet.

I went in and saw my throne. It had a stand for my trident and a cushion for my back. The whole throne was blue and white with some bits of decoration from the sea. I sat down and Lilia just laughed at me. I did look kinda funny with some greek stuff around me. I put my trident down, full sized.

"Like it?" my dad asks.

"Yea. Comfy too.'

"It took a ton of estimation and the decorations, I put on myself." says my dad trying to show-off in the funny dad way. I don't exactly know if you've had this situation but I doubt it. Your girlfriend seeing you as a god, sitting on a throne next to all the other twelve gods. Yea. Doubt it.

"It's great. What about the rooms?" I try not to sound too needy by making it a plural.

"It's not exactly finished yet. Lilia made things a little complicated there but the constructors can handle it. Just give it some time." I nod my head, get off the throne and back to Lilia. She looks at Poseidon in a great big thank you face.

"Thank you Lilia. You really have made things here more interesting. Is there anything you want to tell me?" says my dad.

"There is something I want but that can wait. Today in school we saw Cronus crash into the classroom. Danny already threw him back but I don't think it'll hold him off." says Lilia trying to calm down from that scene.

Poseidon paces around the hall and thinks tapping his trident. He said it was most likely that he was trying to distract us from something thats going to happen. He was right. The war. He looked at our faces and he was already aware.

"I'll stop the renovations immediately, We need to prepare. You go tell Camp Half-Blood. Go!" he was at his serious moment. He enlarged himself to god size but not god form. He walked through the tall doors. I grabbed my trident and ran outside with Lilia by my side. I stomped my trident on the ground and we went through the clouds in a hurricane. Zeus may not like it but it was an emergency.

In seconds we were at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were excited to see me and Lilia come back from the sky. By the time we got there, the whole camp was surrounding us when we landed on Half-Blood Hill. The crowd cheered as I held Lilia off the hurricane.

"Hey! Move it!" I could hear Tom yelling through the crowd. I stomped my hurricane and made a loud noise. Finally it was quieter. I've seen my dad do that so I kinda learnt how.

"How's the school?" asks Juniper.

"Cronus attacked. War coming. Nothing unusual." I try to sound calm and not in panicked but it kinda come out wrong.

"Could you start again from the word War?" asks Tom stupidly. I repeat anyway.

"I never thought this would happen again. I'm scared Tom." cried Juniper. She's always been scared. Scared of the dark even. Fifteen and you think that's what a girl does. Juniper starts to hug Tom that he looked like he was going to faint. He comforted her anyway.

"Look, I know it came out of the blue but when I saw him, he wasn't fully in his "Form" yet so just calm down. Poseidon asked me to tell the campers to prepare for the battle. Figuring out how to make extreme armor and shields. Just please go back to do whatever it was you were doing before I came here. I'll talk to Chiron first." the campers looked relieved. Tom and Juniper still were a bit panicky but they'll get over it soon.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

"This does sound tense. I'll make the full announcement , after the sacrifice and dinner, go back to Happy Valley. We'll need you to get to know the place pretty well. Return when you have a full map. Hopefully it won't be too hard. You can walk around camp while I think of a way to handle this.

Me and Lilia walk around camp together. I lead her to the rocks, just at the edge of the camp. We had our first official kiss there. I sit with my hand on her shoulder. She looked so different compared to the time we were at war. She started to wear earrings and let her hair down more often than tying it up.

"When do you think the war will start?" she asks worrying.

"No one knows. A war starts when it starts. Know one even knows whether it ends." I say.

A sigh comes upon me and I try to stay neutral. My mind was filled with thoughts on me and Lilia's past. How she called me Seaweed Brain, when we were in the labyrinth and just moments like that.

"You will be by my side right? Like when we fight?" she asks looking at me. Her eyes shine through the tears of her worries. I do know what it feels like to be at war and I could tell why she would cry. My only reply was "Of course I will." my voice felt shaky but I stayed strong. I'm not gonna look weak infront of her am I? It's just stupid.

"It's been long since we've been like normal teenagers. We don't call, text, play with electronics, I wish I knew what that felt like."

"I have and it's not that great sometimes. We get yelled at for doing those things."

"Honestly, I've always been the one who never got in trouble, what they call a 'teachers pet' I guess." Her voice was soft and light. It made me have some sort of temptation on her.

"I never thought I'd ever be dating a teachers pet."

"I never thought I would even be dating you." said Lilia in a funny way.

It was somehow the temptation of a kiss so I just did for a second I kiss her, oddly on the lips but she reached for my neck an pulled me back in. I went along with it. She pulled back and leaned on my shoulder. I felt calm-ish and after around half an hour we went to our dorms.

Other than Tedrick there was a girl there.

"This is Bianca . She is twelve." said the cyclopes.

"My lord. I'm a newcomer at the camp. This is by far the best cabin compared to the others."

Bianca. Isn't this the girl dad was talking about. My stepsister? She's the one who holds the purple trident. Another thing, she called me a lord. I never really had that god thing get to my head but I do know.

"Bianca, You don't have to call me a lord or whatever just call me Danny. It's cool."

"Okay, uh Danny. Where do I put my things?"

All she had were a few bags with clothes and souvenirs. I just told her to choose wherever she wanted. There were a few single beds, double or twin beds, queen beds and king beds. On one of the king beds, it said 'Danniseus Ezeret' on the board.

"That one made for you brother." said Tedrick.

The bed had light blue bed sheet and a brown wooden board. My name was in English on the headboard and on the end of the board it was in Greek. I went towards it and felt the fabric. Silky. When I sat down on the bed It was actually a water bed.

Bianca sat there unpacking her things on the bed side table. She sighed and tried to process things. I turned to Tedrick who was fiddling with a watch.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"Present for Danny." said Tedrick "When trouble, press silver button." He pointed to a small round button on the side of the watch. I tapped it and this shield came up. It was silver with the face of medusa on it. It was so creepy, I almost wanted to run away from it.

"Thanks bro, It's awesome. Wish I could give you something to though." I said feeling really guilty.

"It okay. Having god be brother is enough." he smiled at me. I didn't know what to do though. He was really a good brother but I was a kid who was related to him. I don't exactly know what to do.

"Danny?" I heard Bianca's voice in the background.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind showing me around camp? I'm really new at this." she sounded shy. Her dark brown hair covered her left eye as she looked down at her suitcase. She wore a purple shirt and black pants. She had big brown eyes and was about two inches up my shoulder. She would be pretty tall for a fourteen year old.

"Yea, sure." I couldn't let a newcomer at the camp wander everywhere. She went outside and I followed. Her eyes were glued to the arena. Poseidon's kids were always natural born sword fighters so it makes sense if she was interested with that. Next we went to th stables. I figured that if we walked around the Sea God related things, she might feel more at home. Her jaw was wide open at everything. Even just the sea she was at shock. We walked past the campfire and thats where we bumped into Lilia.

"Hey Lilia, this is Bianca, a newcomer in the Poseidon cabin." I say introducing her.

"Hi, I'm Lilia. Daughter of Athena." (Well that was brief)

"I'm Bianca de Angelo. Fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon." (Better than just who you're a daughter of I guess).

"I was just showing her around camp."

"Cool so um, which parts have you been in?" asks Lilia to Bianca.

"Just went to the stables, sea view, fields and crops, arena, Big House and now I'm here."

I thought I sounded stupid, and I did. Still. When I saw Lilia my heart would beat twice as fast. I never thought in all that we went through together along with Tom, she would be my girlfriend. Lilia and Bianca got along well. Really well. They liked the same stuff too. Same parts of the camp.

"I need to go. Definitely have to prepare for the cabin checks. I'll see you at the campfire. Bye! Oh Danny, remember, the rocks at 8, bye!" she kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I let go of her hand and caught up with Bianca.

"Nice girlfriend you got there." complimented Bianca.

"She's cool but you would never want to piss her off. She'll flip you or something."

We both laugh and walk on. I show her the view off the cliffs. I sit at the edge and dangle my feet down. Below there was nothing but really, there was the barrier that wouldn't let us escape. We'd have to walk up the barrier, upside down and flip off on safe ground. I know from experience. There was a little tag there that had instructions hanging from a point.

"So, got any tricks you could show me?" she asks. I think she means with water.

"Well if you want to do tricks, you'll need water first." I open my hand out and water started to form and float in the shape in a ball. I close my hand and it was gone.

"That doesn't look too hard I guess." She opens her hand out but only a drop of water floated in the air.

"Well that sucked." Bianca complained. I guess it was hard for a first try. I remember I was her age when it was my first day here. I wasn't as confident but I was a part of something.

"Lets just go back first. We've got to prepare for the cabin check ups too." Bianca sighed and we went back to the cabin. On the way Chiron called me.

"Please. The Big House." he gestured his hands to the white doors and I walked in. Lilia was sitting at his desk on one of the wooden chairs. Chiron sat in his magical wheelchair and pushed a button so fake legs came out.

"I want you to go back to school. After the disturbance, I need you to keep and eye on a monster. There has been one for a few years there. The gods never knew who it was but keep an eye out. Oh, also look for someone named Sirenix. She needs to be brought to camp."

Me and Lilia had similar thoughts. Mr. Silverthorne. He could be one but I'll need proof of it. Lilia bent her head down processing this. She never lived outside the camp before. She ran away from home at seven. Years have gone and she's fifteen. Eight years.

"This may be hard for you Lilia but you know you lose battles if you're not strong."

Wiping her tears, Lilia stood up and took her hands out of her pockets.

"I'm ready." she says confidently.

"Now thats a sign of a true demigod." Chiron says grinning. "Now git. I'm sure you have goodbye's to make."

We walk out together not saying a word. Tom was there to ask what was going on. I explained what Chiron said and he instantly tilted his head down and moved his left foot left and right. Juniper hopped over in her leafy dress and asked what happened.

"We need to go back to Happy Valley. Monster in the school, gotta bring back a demigod."

"Isn't that a satyr's job?' asks Juniper. Thats what I thought but apparently she's too _important _so we had to.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

Knowing very well that we would be back, me and Lilia didn't bother about running down the hill and the looking back bit. All we did was jump on a hurricane and drive it back home waving to the exhausted year-round campers. I sat down on the edge of the hurricane. Lilia held onto the rim to look out and see the buildings and stuff. She always saw something wrong in each building like:

"That building isn't even at a proper angle!"

"The structure has just been set all wrong. The planks aren't even straight!"

So I had enough time to take a nap since I was sleeping the hurricane would slow down giving enough time for me to rest, and enough for Lilia to comment on every single building we pass.

By the time we got home, mom was cooking. I walk in the room to the smell of fresh, homemade burgers and apple juice. Now that Stanley had been kicked out by a new and improved mom, she had beed able to finally settle down with peace and pick up a new hobby also including a job.

"So how was your day?" asks mom like she always did since I was in primary.

"It was okay. Just had a battle with Kronos at school, visited dad to tell him the news, went to camp to tell _them _the news, slept on a hurricane as Lilia commented on everything and now we're here. Nothing unusual." I say like nothing happened. I walk to the dining room which had been redecorated. The dining table was now in the middle, the pool table was dumped out, the floors were finally clean and everything was updated. I was glad we threw the pool table out. It smelled like Stanley. I remember I use to call him Stinky Stanley. Wow, I was small.

"Well, so far it hasn't been unusual I guess. Just don't get hurt and I'll be fine." mom pats me on the back and I sit down in one of the seats. I drop my schoolbag next to the chair and just sit there, staring at the blank ceiling.

"What's up?" asks Lilia. She didn't sound that surprised since she already knew everything.

"You know, fighting allover again, talking dramatically to Cronus, it's hard to be sarcastic towards him. I just don't wanna do anything. I'm a god, I could practically do anything I want. It's kinda funny." I say sitting up right.

"Thats true for the dramatic thing but it's nothing to be moaning over. At least I got the telekinetic thing to help out at long distances. Now that I don't just have my dagger." Lilia walks past me taking out books from my bag.

"And just because you're a god doesn't mean you don't have to study Danny. You know you've got to catch up on Science and Math.I don't. You're a teenager. It's normal. I'll work on the map. It's going to get your head out of things. Trust me." she walks off to the kitchen and asks my mom where her room was. Now that Stanley was gone we had a spare room. Mom already cleaned it up so it should be clean and empty as for most importantly, smelled normal.

I take out my pencil case and start drawing some diagrams. Mom and Lilia walk to the empty room and Lilia started to unpack.

"Keep her well Danny, she's a good one."whispers mom as she walks by me. A lot of people keep telling me she's _a good one_ it's creepy every single time someone sees me with her and compliments. Creepy. I smile anyways to my mom as she walks into the white kitchen.

Will there ever be a day where I don't have to go to school or go to camp? Will I keep learning stuff that I find pointless like Science? I'll see. I can't tell the future. If only Tabitha were here. Oh well. Hardest first. Er... is there really a harder one between Math and Science?

~Seven~

WELL THAT WAS AWKWARD

FOR YOU TO ASK...

"I'll see you at six." says mom as me and Lilia walk out the apartment door. We walk down the lift and out to the parking lot and I start the hurricane. Lately, my powers have been advancing. Snap of a finger and I can summon a small hurricane I could stand on my own. Eventually it'll get easier for me, I just need time. At least enough time before the war.

"So we have to go to tutor again?" I ask Lilia as I sit down on the rim or the grey hurricane again.

"Yea. Are you forgetting anything?" Lilia asks me before we're too far from home. I scramble through my bag but find nothing missing. Science, Math binder and textbooks, pencil case, lunch and snack, keychain, Riptide, nope. Nothing missing.

"I think you might wanna hurry up. We're gonna be late." I stomp the ground with my feet and we rush off further and further away from home.

We both have soft landing at the front gates on the cement. We walk along the path to the stairs at the entrance. Through D block we meet a few friends like Chrissie and Paul but we leave to the staircase and I pop up a bubble again. I stand inside first and take Lilia's hand to help her up. I hold on to Lilia's hand and close off the bubble. Once we floated to the third floor I heard voices but I couldn't tell whether they were from the usual friends I hang out with or some other people. I try not to bother and just kept on talking to Lilia.

"Well if Cronus hasn't really _formed _yet then I think the camp has time to prepare, it's a pretty logical thing to know like common sense."

"But he already has the guts to battle me. In school where a bunch of innocent mortals are. It's kinda _not _logical as well."

We both think for a moment and talk about normal things. Human things. Embarrassingly, we bump into the voices which were Anders, Ricky, Cory and Harry's voices. Awkward. I kept looking to my side so I couldn't tell where we were. The bubble would stop when we reached were we wanted to reach. I tripped over a step and did a backward flip I learned from camp to land 'safely' on the ground. I was use to doing it with a mat but I guess I don't need it anymore.

"Woah, nice flip, you okay?" asks Anders.

"Yeah, fine. Well that was a first." I say walking back up the stairs.

"Tuck in your legs more next time. It would help." says Lilia walking up and past my friends.

I felt bad for her to be alone so all I said to my friends was:

"See you at tutor." popped a bubble for them and I was gone. I don't think she'd be tired walking stairs but I still felt bad for her. Once I got to the sixth floor, I saw her. I popped another bubble around her and stepped into it.

"Why'd you run off?" I ask her.

"No reason really. I just you know. It's hard to explain."

I didn't want to push her so I just let it go. I tangled my fingers into hers and watched people pass by us. On the eighth floor the bubble popped and we walked through the doors. The long light grey corridor was filled with pictures and awards on the left depending if you're coming from the north or south wing stairs. To the right were some built in benches. If you sat down, behind you would just be a window. I sat down on the floor outside the classroom and just leaned back against a wall with my legs crossed and sighed.

"Again, what's up?" asks Lilia.

"Nothing really. I've just felt kinda awkward around my friends lately. Not that it's because of you, it's because of this whole Greek stuff which most people think are myths. They aren't really into this sort of thing." I say looking back at Lilia.

"Well think fast, they're coming through the doors." says Lilia tilting her head slightly to see past my shoulder. I stop banging my head against the wall and sit properly. My shoes made a loud-ish noise that echoed through the corridor as I moved when I put my arm around Lilia.

"Oops." I say laughing. Eventually me and Lilia start talking about normal things that go around at Camp Half-Blood like Juniper and Tom. We were starting to act like we normally do. Exactly like at camp.

"What's so funny love birds?" asks Cory fist bumping me as he passes by. Never wanted to be called a love bird. Ever.

"Nothing much, just talking about camp and a satyr named Tom and his girlfriend Juniper" I say still finding the weird parts of the sentence. Tom, Girlfriend and Juniper. Doesn't add up as much as I though it would but I'm okay with saying it out loud usually after the first time.

"We were at the park again yesterday but you never showed. Where were you?" asks Harry desperately.

"I was at Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and home." I say at the top of my head.

"Could you take a few pictures sometime. Still not cool with the whole god thing. How are you a god again?" asks Anders.

I explained it briefly. There was a war, I was- you could say "in-charge", we won and I got an opportunity to be immortal with a throne on Olympus.

"So you two met at this Camp Half-Blood how long ago?" he said Camp Half-Blood like some fairytale place. It's more like an ancient training centre.

"Exactly three years, two months, three weeks and I think about two days from today. Or is it three?" I ask Lilia.

"Nah, I think it's two." I just shrugged my shoulders and let it go.

"So when will you be able to go to the park?" asks Cory worryingly

"Probably after the war."

"What war?"

I just said forget and and we keep talking about the camp. How there was Chiron, wood nymphs, satyrs, demigods or half-bloods, the cabins and stuff like that.

"Have you met anyone named Sirenix? We need to bring her to the camp soon. Apparently she's _extremely important_." I ask as we talk.

"Yeah, I have. She's in the team 9M1. Freshman." says Anders.

"So, how are we gonna explain this to her?" asks Lilia. She's not very familiar with mortals but I just told her I'll do the talking and we started to talk again.

"I wish I could go to that camp. It'd be pretty cool to see stuff like that. Archery, sword play, a bunch of species I didn't know existed. Cool." said Cory.

"You might. You free today?" I ask them. They nodded their heads and I looked at Lilia.

She said, "Yea, sure, if they can get through the Barrier. Or if you grant them to. You are a god. Remember?" Way smarter than I am. I'm never good with ideas. I'm definitely not going to be able to build anything fancy in my future.

"Right. I knew that." I say stupidly.

"So we can go?" asks Anders. The answer was clear to everyone. Pictures shouldn't be taken though. Distractions are normal to have but mortal business. The bell rang and students in other years and in out tutor group starter coming up the stairs on feet. Stairs are not for me.

I sit next to Lilia again in the tutor room and take out my laptop. It's a typical thing to do.

"I've honestly got no news to say so you can talk amongst yourselves." says our tutor.

Well that was unexpected. We could now continue that conversation. Harry came over first then Anders then Ricky and Cory.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks Harry to Cory.

"Yeah why not? Sword fighting with random swords, hopefully hot wood nymphs and cool satyrs. Why would I give up this opportunity?" says Cory dramatically waving his hands everywhere. Anders just backs off with his laptop and his head down at the screen. About thirty minutes past of boredom and then there was some other subject which were pointless and boring so I'll just skip to lunch which was mainly the awkward part of the day.

I walk down the steps of the steps in the cafeteria to get to the bigger steps that were up to my waist which was where people usually sit to eat instead of the chairs and tables. The cafeteria was so modern like. The carpets were patterned with swirls of dark green and blue, tables and chairs were around, a glass wall blocked off the front while two doors were open on the very sides. There was a slope for people in wheelchairs on the right. Next to it on the left were stairs that went down to the main area where more table and chairs were. Along the left of the smaller stairs were the bigger steps that went up to my waist where I sat. The steps went all the way to the other side until another set of regular stairs led to the bar of food and the cashier.

I walked with Cory and Ricky to the bar since Lilia didn't want to eat. As we got to the smaller steps Cory leaned on my shoulder and whispered to me:

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" that was a question which was easy to answer but it felt awkward to answer. If I had a choice to say no and lie I would but since he was one of my best friends which I'll be around for the rest of my years in "education" I couldn't lie.

"Maybe." I say. Though I knew he would go:

"_OOOOOHHHH, _Danny and Lilia, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he would have kept on going but I snapped his mouth with strong seaweed.

"urray, i'll stup." thats what I heard from his voice behind the seaweed. Snapping my fingers, he let out a large breath and we continued.

"So you have?" he asked again.

"Yes I have. What's the big deal anyway?" I ask thinking if was pretty normal after all this time. First was when I was thirteen. That was just for the good luck. It never meant anything until now. At least I think so. I'm not sure. I'm not the romantic type. Lilia isn't either so we're good.

"It's kind of a problem. Something called the girl phenomenon. When a guy dates a girl, every other girl will want that guy. Meaning girls will like you, now that you're a god and son of one of the Big Three which is extremely rare, they'll want you more! You better be careful."

"Yeah right. I honestly don't believe that. Even after facing satyr hungry cyclopes, battling a dragon to get to the _Golden Fleece,_ Killing Medusa and going through a war after the labyrinth, I think i'll be okay around a bunch of girls who flirt." I say picking up a drink from one of the fridges.

"Sure you're good around the subject of fighting but are you good around the subject of girls?"

"I think I am." I say smartly. Cory sighs and picks up a quesadilla from the bar and we pay and go back to the big steps. As we walk I start to eat my ham and egg sandwich.

"What cha doin?" I ask Lilia as I sit beside her.

"Just planning out the grand hall for Olympus. Should I go with the simple columns or the fancy ones like in actual Greek times?" she asks me. I really didn't know. I liked the plain ones more but for Olympus I'd take the fancy ones.

"Kay." she says using the pen and dragging realistic looking stuff onto the main screen. A ruler pops out and she measures it in metres. I couldn't really get that right but the dyslexia has been getting better. If that makes sense. I'm not sure whether it was me or whether it was me reading in Greek more often.

"I'm going to the washroom for a second, be right back." I say putting my sandwich down. I get up and walk right through the doors and walk along the open corridor.

"Hey Danny!" says a girl. I wasn't really sure who it was but I just smiled and walked away.

_Well that was weird_, I say to myself but I didn't let it get to me. That girl phenomenon thing isn't true. That was just one girl. I start to walk back but I could hear Lilia's voice. I hid behind some blue lockers and listened.

"Yea, why?" asks Lilia.

"No reason, so how long have you and Danny have- you know..." his voice trailed off. So she was talking to Cory.

"Just last year. Nothing special really. I've- you could say liked him since I was about twelve. It's a really weird age to like someone but hey, I really don't care if people think its weird."

"Cool. So you had your first kiss at thirteen huh?" and talking to Ricky a well.

"Yeah, it's not biggy really. After the war, things got tense and we needed each other so yea, even after that we kept on going."

I could see Cory nodding his head. I figured it was a good time to go in before this conversation keep on going.

"Hey." I say walking through the doors and sitting next to Lilia again. She smiles at me and I continue eating my sandwich.

"I need to go to my locker and put this away. I'll see you in Science." she kisses me on the cheek before she leaves and I just sit there innocently eating my sandwich, thats when Cory, Ricky and Harry start to go like "_OOOOOHHHH" _again. I just don't bother and when I'm done and dump everything away and start to go to Science.

"She kissed you!" cries Harry. I just say it wasn't a big deal and walk faster to avoid the girl thing. Is it really a big thing?

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

I bet I would fail my Science test after the end of this unit. The rest of the day was more _oooohhhh _and_ AW SHE KISSED YOU (AGAIN)!_

It wasn't the good parts of the day but it was okay for me with the cheek kisses and all. It made it better for me with the humiliation of friends shouting out about me and Lilia. Lilia could hold grudges for years, I could hold them for only a few hours. I let it out on my pillow at camp but I'll get to that part later.

P.S.

If you're a guy with a new girlfriend. Don't let it get to your head that your friends keep teasing you about it if they do. It'll make you freak out. Like what happened to me and my pillow.

~Eight~

THE AWKWARDEST VISIT EVER

Right now we're outside the school still trying to find this Sirenix girl. Out of the group I hang out with we never met but Anders.

"You sure about this Danny?" asks Harry. I nod my head. I drop one side of my bag and turn it to face me. I open the zipper with my keychain in it. I zip it up, put my bag back on my shoulders and extend my trident. The water flows around the trident still not dripping. The power of magic. I stomp the trident on the ground and hop on the hurricane. I help Lilia up and my friends too. They all _oooo _and _aahh_ at the hurricane that didn't break down anything. Did I forget to mention that? Whoops.

"So this is safe?" asks Cory running around the rim of the hurricane.

"Oh yeah. Have a seat." I slip my hands straight out of my pockets and make a bench of water. The water slipped through my shirt and straight to my fingertips. I drag my fingers along the bench. Perfectly dry. My friends sit down playing with the bench. All I do is sit next to Lilia with my arm around her and Lilia's head on my shoulder. Cory started to run around everywhere looking for damage to the place but nothing happens. They finally calm down and sit down. But that was when we arrived to Cyberport. Only then they stopped running everywhere.

We start to head to the small trees that grew bigger. It was there to hide the camp. I lower the hurricane to lower any attention. Every time I come, campers always rush up to me when the hurricane is up. I'm just afraid they'll get sucked up into it. Safety reasons basically. We started to walk. I could see the entrance. Two fires burned in a bowl on the top of a frame made of wood. It said Camp Half-Blood in Greek. On the left there was a palm tree with the Golden Fleece hanging from it to protect the camp. Around the tree was a dragon. I threw the dragon the leftover lunch I had. He chewed on it and went back to sleep.

"Real dragon?" Harry asks worryingly as we pass by it.

"Yeah, afraid?" I answer hoping he's okay with this.

"Yeah, sure, fine." he huddles closer towards me but I let it go. It's his first time anyways. I still wonder whats up with the Barrier.

We kept walking on into the camp. I step at the frame but my friends couldn't get past it. Somehow, Cory could. That's weird. He couldn't be a demigod. If he was, there would be things after him already. I'm not sure if I actually had the authority to let the rest pass but if I go to Olympus I might.

"Come on, just walk through." says Cory acting smart.

"We can't. There's something blocking us." says the rest of my three friends.

"Then how can I?"

"I'll be right back." I say taking my trident out. I honestly don't know if my plan will work or not but it better. I stomp the ground and I get shot up with a giant bolt of water. I balance on the clouds and walk to the palace. The throne room always got em excited and reminded me of the times at war but I let all of that go.

"What is it son?" asked Poseidon as he came up to me. He was god sized but not god form. Creepy to see a giant dad.

"Chiron told me to make humans believe in the gods again and I have but I fear some might not believe it so. I brought a few friends to camp but the barrier won't let them through. Do I have the 'authority' to let them pass?" I ask him nicely.

"That is true. It enhances your powers. But, it depends. If you trust them truly, they should get to camp now problem. So let me ask you, do you trust them? and do you think you can handle a human in the camp?"

I never saw the bad side to it and said yes. So, I guess I trust Cory the most then. Well I feel mean. I trust Cory more than any of them. I never saw that. I guess it's deep inside me somewhere.

"Just say their full name and they'll pass. Well, I'll need to get back to my duties, I'll see you soon Danny." just like that he vaporized and I fell back to earth. I got a little dizzy but I'd be fine.

"So we cool?" asks Ricky as he leaned on the barrier like doing push ups.

"Ricky Yu." He fell face first on the ground.

"Well that hurt."

"Anders Ho, Harry Wixley."

"You're in so, where do you want to go first?" I ask. There were so many places I couldn't say specifically where we were going.

"Training!" I went off with them following behind us. They walked around everywhere hoping to see everything. Satyrs where off somewhere in the woods with the wood nymphs so I couldn't really tell them where they were. I walk past my cabin but invite them in anyways.

"Woah!" they all say, jaws dropped and eyes popping out.

"So you live here?" asks Anders.

"During the summer." I say. "Hey Tedrick. Hi Bianca." they both were fiddling about with something. Bianca was trying to summon a water ball. Her powers were getting stronger. Tedrick was fiddling with another thing.

"I made sword." said Tedrick. He cleaned off the sword with a white, now black and grey cloth. Patterns on the edges, sturdy ends, sharp point. Good features of a sword.

"How is brother?"

"Woah, a cyclopes, your brother?" asks Harry.

"Half brother." I turn back to Tedrick. "I'm good, just showing my friends around."

Tedrick sniffed the air and he started get angry.

"HUMANS!" he almost charged them but I stopped him.

"It's okay. These are just friends from school. They're fine. Tedrick still didn't like them but they like Bianca. They kept on staring at her opening and closing her palm. It was kinda funny but they were drooling. They liked my half sister. Awkward.

"What's your name, I'm Cory Jackson." he was trying to flirt. Awkward.

"Bianca de Angelo. Nice to meet you." she started to smile but then I broke it off. All I really came here for was to drop off some stuff.

"We should go." I say halfway out the door.

"I'll see you around." said Bianca smiling. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled up at Cory who was a bit taller than her. He was a bit shorter than me, about one inch shorter.

"See you." he smiled and turned. He looked back for a moment then turned away. I could here Bianca giggling in the back.

"Training!"

You weren't allowed in the training arena without armor on. An Ares kid almost killed a half brother. I had mine and Lilia had hers but none for them. They walked along the sides as me and Lilia started to walk past a few battles. I left my helmet in the armory since I didn't really need it anymore. All I needed was a chest plate, shin guards and the shoe thingy's which I still don't know what their called.

"So you ready to train again?" asks Lilia.

"I forgot what it felt like." I say stupidly.

We both walk to the edge where we always trained together. I uncap Riptide and see it glint in the sunlight. Lilia pulls out her sword which she rarely used but always used when she trained. Her's was silver. Somehow, I was the only one who had a celestial bronze sword. I used Riptide for both training and real battles.

"Hey! There's Danny!" From my left I could see them pointing and waving like cheerleaders.

I just waved and turned my back against them to prepare. I twirl my sword to get the right side of it. The balanced and cool side. The leather grip was cool from not using it for a while. I keep twirling it until I felt it was just right.

Lilia made a move. I block her with my sword and push her back. I cut at her feet but she dodged. Her hair almost whacked my face which blinded me for a moment but I stop to focus and push her sword to the side. Her strength has grown. We battle for almost an hour. For me that was still quite little compared to before. In a las round I turn to take her sword. I turn once more and just like my first Capture the Flag. I have a sword below her chin at the neck and a sword behind her neck.

"Good try. It wasn't as easy as before I guess." says Lilia as I bring my guard down.

"That was when I was twelve. I'm fifteen."

"Do you think we should go. We better talk to Chiron about them." I say pointing at my friends with the sword. Lilia sighs. She didn't want to leave but since we had guests over, we had no choice.

We brought ourselves back to our normal clothes as our friends waited for us outside. I hang up my stuff, turn Riptide back into a pen and walk out of the dark holding Lilia's hand.

All of us walked to the Big House hoping to find Chiron somewhere on the porch. Playing chess again. We did interrupt his game with a camper but he saw the reasons why and invited us in. We passed Tabitha's room. She waved at us and I waved back as usual. Ricky started to stare at her. Tabitha started to stare as well. Awkward. Ricky and Tabitha. Cory and Bianca. Wow. This is a weird visit.

"I'm glad you invited your friends over." smiles Chiron as he sits in his magic wheelchair. It's still funny to me how two legs seem to pop out once he fits in the silver wheelchair. In a way, he looks comfy in there. I told him about the humans believing in Greek gods and stuff. Well, sort of, they believe in what we can do, not that they exist, if that made any sense whatsoever. Also, we told him about Anders knowing Sirenix and that we would bring her the next time we come which should be in about three days since we need to make the map. Chiron looked concerned but went on and continued the discussion.

"So, Have you felt any of you powers increasing?" he asks tapping his fingers together.

"Some. Not in all areas. I've made hurricanes and all but the part of _water, _hasn't made much effect. The amount of water I can summon is pretty much the same." I say implying the question of why.

"Hm. I guess not many people believe in you yet. If you keep going though, it'll advance. I'm sure you've got some showing off to do for your friends so I'll let you get to that. Just beware, one might get hurt or one may also be a demigod." He started to write stuff and we all exit the door in single file.

"Well, thats great news. Now, go along, I've got satyrs up for questioning about well, you don't need to know. Run along."

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

I walked into the woods hoping to find Juniper and Tom at her tree. Cory, Anders, Harry and Ricky met Juniper and Tom but that was when we called Juniper, Thalia and Tom was human. Everyone thought that they just moved to a different country. That was a long time ago.

I follow the path and look at the name tags along the grass. I finally find Junipers tree as Tom stood there waiting.

"Hey bro, didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, just with a couple of old friends." I say pointing at them.

"Tom? Is that you?" says Anders smiling quirkily.

"Hey? Anders?"

"You're a goat thing."

"Proper term is satyr."

"Is that why you've had those crutches?"

"Yeah, had to follow this troublemaker everywhere. I'm his protecter yo, first class baby!" in the middle of his sentence he made this goat sound which made Juniper come out. Her head popped out of the tree and she landed on the ground.

"Hi, didn't know you were coming." her voice was softer than usual.

"Thalia? Is that you?" asked Harry getting closer and squinting his eyes to see her.

"Yeah it's me."

"Your name's Thalia? Why didn't I know?" asked Tom looking Juniper up and down.

"That's just the name Chiron gave to for a coverup. My real name is Juniper."

"Everything makes sense again." says Tom sighing.

"Okay, Juniper, you're a wood thingy?" said Ricky still trying to adjust to the name.

"Wood nymph, That's my tree." she points to it and golden sparks fly around it.

"Cool. So, what's going on here? the hand holding" Ricky paused. "Ah. Hold up. I see now. Really? You two? You-" he started to make hand gestures of things being together. Me, Lilia, Juniper and Tom just started to laugh. While they all started laughing, I snuck out with Lilia to the rocks. That was where we officially you became... You know what I mean. Well, I thought that since we were at camp we could have some funny and good memories come back. The sun was about to set. Even as we left, they all never noticed us leave behind the bushes. After a while when we started to walk, I could see a crowd moving through the trees. Lilia grabbed my hand and we hid behind the big house. I asked the water to hold us up for a while. They looked left and right. I guess they thought we went to the cabins so they went to the left side. That was- luckily, the opposite way we were going.

I took Lilia's hand and we ran through the water, up to the paths and started to walk to the rocks. Technically, we weren't allowed on the rocks since it was too close to the edge but I think we'll be fine with Lilia and her telekinetic thing and my being this 'god', we'll be fine for sure.

Around us there were no torches, no sounds no nothing. We were completely alone. I never thought that we would have our moment recreated again like on my birthday but hey, whatever I get, I'll get. For me, having Lilia around made me more, civil? I think thats the word. I don't know (text form: IDK. Gods do I miss having a phone around) so anyways, still. I figured that maybe if we walk along the beach like that party after the war but instead of my dad, I'd be with Lilia. In the distance, I could hear monsters around in the forests but thats the normal sound of what I would here during the summer holidays.

"Why are we here again?" Lilia asks me.

"I'm not sure. It just makes me feel normal to be around here. Seeing the oceans, sunset, it makes me feel better especially after the war." I look up and the sun was just at the horizon.

"Are you sure it's not because of anything, maybe anyone else?" Lilia was dropping hints. She did that often to get attention when she really wanted it. If she didn't want it so bad, her dagger was the spotlight.

"You know what I'm talking about, remember that cupcake? The brick and cement like one?"

"Yeah, Tedrick helped."

"The exact same words." I started to stand up and walk to the edge of the barrier around the camp. I leaned on a think branch like it was a railing and watch the sunset. Half of it was gone now.

"I like to look at the sunset too, just to runaway from troubles. Not that I can see it past all those tall buildings but here, it's a nice place to be, even in the morning it's alright that is, depending if you're bothered to get up that early." Lilia chuckles and I smile, still staring out at the sea.

"You know, you're not making this any easier to forget." I say turning to her.

"You know I'll never make things easy for you." and again she kissed me. Almost at the exact same spot. She held onto my neck so I couldn't pull away until she did. If I could hold my breath underwater for as long as I live, maybe that'll work with this too. I don't know. It's weird to talk about it.

"Come on. Lets go to the beach." Lilia pulls me away from the branch and we run to the stairs of the beach. The sand was softer than usual. I bet my dad was keeping the seas calm just for us.

"We could do something a little better than just walking you know." Lilia always had ideas. I wonder if it's just me or whether I'm just naturally stupid? Lilia just walks to the shore of the waves and I take her hand. She brings up water and throws it at me. Somehow, I got wet.

"That worked well." said Lilia laughing.

"Oh! two can play at that game." I say. I open my hand and throw a water ball at her. Funny how she ran away and screamed. She should have known that water is my element. I already got wet. I could just vaporize it later.

"Ah!" cried Lilia as I threw her another water ball. It's not that fair for her but it was fun for me. Lilia just came up to me splatted my shirt with water. Eventually, we were up to our knees in water. My shorts were pretty wet and damp from splashes and the waves. Lilia was still normal. Her denim shorts barely reached the surface of the waves. In the end we just came up from the shore. I took away the sea water from our clothes and our dripping wet legs and arms. I summoned it to a ball and threw it back in the ocean.

"Well that was fun." I say dropping my shoes down on the sand. Lilia took her shoes off too knowing that we would have to walk back anyways. The sand was soft enough to run on. There weren't any shells or rocks. Just pure sand.

"That still wasn't fair. You threw water balls at me!" Lilia laughed out.

"It's a pretty logical thing to know since I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Hey, you're like owning me. That never happens. Even in the past."

"I'm getting smarter." I say sarcastically.

"That'll never happen." says Lilia as she stops infront of me. She takes both my hands and I just stare at her eyes.

"You do realize that you played unfair right? So, I get to take my revenge now." What revenge? Oh. Just found out. Another kiss. It probably lasted around ten seconds since we heard footsteps. behind us.

"See! I told you to take your shoes off but no! You were afraid of sand on your feet." whispered Harry. He was talking to Ricky. I was kinda shocked when I heard their voices. Me and Lilia just pulled away smiling at each other. Lilia bit her lip and looked down.

"Why do we always get interrupted? Like my birthday." I say sighing.

"It's what a lot of people do. I guess it's normal." she pauses and thinks. "ish." she looks up at me and I turn around.

"Whoops." I hear Harry say. "We were just um... Looking at the moon yea. Nice moon." I start to laugh but those times with Lilia, I can never finish. One day or night, I know I will.

"You followed us all the way here. You really think I'll believe you?" I ask him waiting for an answer. He whistles like he did nothing wrong but Ricky blurts out the story of what happened once we left.

Apparently, when they were laughing together while me and Lilia went off, Harry noticed us but didn't want to be rude so he just stayed until the end of the conversation. He didn't see us hide behind the Big House but he had a feeling we were up to something so he went to look at the cabins, training arena, campfire but we weren't there. But once he got to the beach, he saw the two of us walking and started to follow us. That must have been embarrassing.

"So you spied on us all this time?" asks Lilia.

"Oh, yeah." Harry. sounded like some cartoon character trying to have a deep voice and look cool. That never worked. We laughed on the way back asking questions of what they saw us doing. They saw the water throwing for sure. The kiss bit, they wouldn't answer. Which entirely means yes. Awkward.

"Where did Cory go?" I ask him. I thought of what he would be doing and I finally figured it out. Bianca. I wonder if Cory was hitting on her. Again. Bianca is pretty good looking but never looked like someone Cory would want to go out with. He was more of the baggy jeans, spiky hair, really laid back kind of person. Bianca was more into things and focused. I guess thats like me and Lilia. Smart and stupid.

"I dunno. Most likely around the training thingy. He loved seeing you and Lilia battle You must have enjoyed yourself so much out there." I didn't know how to reply. Technically we weren't suppose to "enjoy" battling. We were suppose to be good at it and be able to defend ourselves for _the future_ so I wasn't really sure how to continue on the conversation. All I did was lightly laugh and hold Lilia's hand.

We finally got to the main parts of camp which _weren't _out of bounds. The four of us checked out the training arena but Cory wasn't there. Anders was. He was writing some stuff down that I couldn't read so never mind that. The walk to the cabins wasn't really long for me and Lilia but by the time we got to the my cabins entrance, Ricky and Harry didn't even want to go near the steps. We let them sit down as me and Lilia went inside to check. Bianca wasn't around but Tedrick is. He was working on a shield. A round shield with some sort of crystal, diamond, jewel in the middle. Honestly, I'm not so sure.

"Hey Tedrick, did you happen to see Bianca anywhere?" I ask trying to sound normal. In a way, I was freaking out since I was the one who was responsible for him.

"Bianca go to campfire to meet human boy." said Tedrick rubbing the shield to make it shine.

"Thanks." I say walking out the cabin to the campfire. The size of it was huge that sometimes I was afraid of it. I was lucky to have the campfire just outside the cabins. I find Cory and Bianca sitting right at the edge roasting marshmallows. They took twigs and Bianca managed to clean them off. Both of them were laughing poking the marshmallows through the fire to see if they catch on fire or not. If the didn't, they ate it.

"Looks like their fine. Still kinda awkward to see Cory and Bianca like that. Bianca's adjusting well to camp at least. So, do you want to join them or do you want to go somewhere else?" My voice sounded weirder. I think the word is softer. I'm not sure. My voice is never that soft. I'm becoming a softy! That out loud would sound like I was in primary school again.

"Come on." said Lilia taking hold of my hand and running towards the other way. It felt weird to run around camp. During the summer, there were more kids but they were gone for school. At least for now. They'll be recruited back sometime soon for a little bit of extra training.

I didn't know where were were running but it looks like we were headed for the cliffs. That was one nice place to be. It was cool, deserted and yet, no other camper has been here except me, Lilia, Juniper and Tom.

The cliffs weren't bare. Tom and Juniper were right at the tip. To me, their bodies looked like black outlines and a pure black shade in. Tom's arm was around Juniper. I could see her holding something. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew we would find out. Me and Lilia walked closer and closer to them making our shadows appear.

"Yo man, wassup?" asks Tom.

"Nothing much. Just ditched my friends at the campfire, cabin steps and training arena." I say looking at my fingers to count all four of them just to be sure. All I did after was sit next to Juniper.

"I guess you're not staying for the night are you." says Juniper disappointingly. I never thought about that. The moon was already up so I didn't see why not. They could just sleepover at the Big House. There were a ton of rooms there. One of them was Tabitha's. Ricky. He'd most likely think about sneaking into her room to talk or something more. I'm not getting into detail. Awkward. The title does say 'Awkward' in it right?

"I guess we might but, you'll need to loan my friends a few extra clothes." I say thinking of what they'll look like wearing a shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood _on it. It wouldn't be possible.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

We started to throw half the food into the fire. Once that was done, I went to the Poseidon table where I sat with Bianca. Lilia was with her cabin. It was a rule apparently.

"So how are things going with you and Lilia?" Bianca asks looking down at her plate.

"Great. How'd you like camp?"

"It really cool. I mean all that battle stuff is what I'm trying to adapt to. I'm good with a sword, I'm good with pegasus' and I can make a water ball like you." She opens her palm and concentrates staring at it. A small ball starts to form. Instead of blue, it was purple. She closed her palm and the water vanished within her pale hand.

"That's good. You'll be ready soon." I say digging in to some pork.

"Ready for what?" she looks up at me.

"Never mind."

"Could I ask you something Danny?" Now I'm feeling a bit uneasy. Why would she want to ask anything from me anyways? She pretty much knows everything there is to this camp now.

"What do you do if you see someone, have a good time but may never see that person again?" It was pretty obvious who she was talking about when the 'good time' bit kicked it.

"I wouldn't worry too much. If it gets to your head, you'll miss that person more."

I didn't dare say anymore. Bianca just nodded up her down and back to her plate. We talked a bit about some of the Aphrodite girls and how overreactive they got sometimes about their make up and hair, even for guys which we found funny but in the middle of it she would look past me to another table mouthing out words I couldn't make out. She started to play around with her food. About five minutes later she just dumped the rest into the flames and walked back to the cabin. Somehow, through all the time she did that, she smiled.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

The sing along was rather awkward as well. Most of the time we sang really random songs that were from probably, I think when I was about five or six. This sing along went differently with my friends around. This is how it went:

We were all sitting next to each other at the logs when some of the Apollo kids played the guitar with some songs. There was one small amp and an electric guitar. Some played acoustic but most preferred electric. Cory knew how to play the electric guitar. The ones that were most common were the red and white ones. Cory owed a silver, black and white one with a skull on it.

As the Apollo kids started playing, I could tell that my friends didn't like it that much, I wasn't a big fan of it either but I didn't want to be rude or judgmental. After the next few songs, Cory couldn't take the songs anymore. He went up to Kelvin, one of the most nerdiest kids there was out there and asked:

"Is this really what you listen to every night? Because to me it just sounds like something I would here from a five year olds' CD." Now that was just plain rude. "Hey, can I borrow that just for a second?" said Cory to Kelvin who was practically running away inside. Kelvin shook to lift the guitar up but he managed.  
Thats when the camp was practically silent. What Cory played was way more modern than _Twinkle twinkle little star _or any other kiddy song there was. He then started to play Live While We're Young by One Direction. Odd pick but the chords were simple that even I knew them off by heart. Most Aphrodite girls were obsessed with them since they were 'hot' and 'cute' and also very talented. They had posters on walls with Justin Bieber on them too. It was like their wall paper but with pits of pink shining through.

Once the Aphrodite girls started to sing, most of the campers started to enjoy themselves the more casual way. Some Apollo kids got the chords and started to play backup. They were soft enough to hear Cory's bit more.

"Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see then sun, I know we only met but let's pretend it's love!" most girls just yelled out the line. It was kind of unusual for them to know anything outside the Greek world so it was quite weird for the rest of the campers.

At the end of the song he gave the guitar back to Kelvin and said:

"That is how you play a guitar." somehow he just dissed a son of Apollo, the god of music, poetry and a bunch of other things I don't remember. Kelvin just clapped and so did the rest of the campers at the sing along. Demigods started to warm up to him, mostly the Aphrodite cabin warmed up to him since the song he played was from One Direction. Girls. Not many guys get them.

As he started to walk back to me something _happened._ Something no one would think possible but possible if you think about it. Cory was good with music, he knew how to play any form of guitar, the keyboard and drums. He could write songs that went with the music he wrote. He was good in Health class. Cory also was good at guessing games. Lastly, he had a single parent. You see where I'm going with this right?

That orange, yellow and red glow was surrounding him. An Apollo sign came up spinning at the top of his head. A son of Apollo.

"May I present. Cory Jackson, son of the god of prophecy, poetry and music." Cory didn't know what was happening but he was starting to get a strange feeling. He came up to me and whispered:

"What's going on?" he was clueless with a blank face. Those faces who weren't blank was everybody's. Mostly, Bianca. She'd knew he would have to stay so she brightened up.

"Dude. You're a son of Apollo. You dad is Apollo the god of music, medicine and stuff. Congrats bro." I say patting him on the back.

"So i'm a demi-thing? Like everyone here?" he paused for a minute. "AWESOME!" In a way I was hoping he wouldn't feel this way. Now, he's going to train as hard as he can for war. I bet he won't get away without you know training. He didn't know so I guess that made sense but it was clear once you look at him. He didn't dress the same but he was musical, he was a straight A student in Health class for a reason I wasn't sure why and he was good at any game worth guessing for. Still weird but at least he'd stay at the camp. He has no choice.

"Is that why I could walk through that barrier thing?" he asks twitching his eyebrows. He started to look concerned but in the happy way. I nod my head anyways. Chiron comes up to us. I bet he wanted to see Cory. I doubt anything is about me now.

"Didn't I tell you? Both of you, come to my office please." he gestured his hands and the sing along continued.

We walked along and saw Ricky sitting next to a few campers. Chiron told him to come with us. Anders and Harry followed him. It was kind of awkward seeing Tabitha and Ricky. It was so unnatural. Awkward, that word comes in again.

We sat down in Chiron's office. Nobody at camp had to come into his office just because they were claimed actually.

"I need you, Danny and Lilia to go back to Happy Valley and scan the area for monsters. There have been triggers with signals around the camp. Before ten at night, I want you three to scan the town for monsters, minotaurs, harpies, anything you think is a part of Cronus. We need a clear area to set up camp. Again." this time, he sounded even more bothered than before.

"You want me? I just knew I was a son of Apollo like two minutes ago. Trust me on this, I'll never make it out of this alive." he heavily laid back on the chair stared at one of the pictures on the wall. I couldn't make out which one though.

"Cory, Danny." he sighs. "There was a prophecy made years ago." he couldn't say more but he takes out a notepad and hands it to me. Cory leans over as we read it out.

_One time comes of life or death,_

_ A knife, a sword, a bow and sheath,_

_Three demigods, One nymph, one satyr_

_Starts the quest, a quest that's fatal_

_Only once in their lives will their be a chance,_

_To help their powers, start to enhance._

Just as I finish reading, I think, _Me, Lilia, Cory, Tom and Juniper_. Thats was clear to me who it's be for that 'quest' but I don't really think I want to keep going with this quest thing. I've been on so many that I can't take anymore running.

"I figured that a knife stands for Lilia, a sword for Danny, and bow and sheath I haven't figured out until now. It's for Cory. The nymph and satyr are the ones you choose, most likely Juniper and Tom. Enhanced powers mean you probably become a god or you're just going to have stronger senses and quicker thinking to your skills." Chiron taps his fingers together. He looks at his own copy on the desk and starts to think deeper. This prophecy wasn't long or detailed, it showed how many people or creatures were going on a quest, what weapons were going to be used and what we get at the end. Usually it says what things we were going to face but I guess not on this one.

"So when do we go? I really wanna try out this quest thing. Sounds fun." says Cory looking at everyone behind him. If only he knew what a quest was.

"Slow down. You need training first. You're a son of Apollo so you should be almost a natural with a bow and arrow. We'll need to work on you sword fighting. We'll also need to get you some armor." says Chiron seriously hoping things would calm down for Cory soon.

"Well, I'll be in the Apollo cabin tonight eh? Cool. I'l be around a bunch of people like me." says Cory looking proud pointing up his nose.

"He learns fast." whispers Chiron to me. We both laugh a bit and he dismisses us. Anders, Harry and Ricky don't look all that happy. They knew this meant he could stay, they had to leave.

"I wish I could get some training." says Harry. He'd look like one of the Hephaestus kids since he knew mechanics and all.

"I didn't know this was real. Don't blame it on me." says Cory trying to defend himself.

We all walked in silence until I told them I was leaving to see Lilia. I look back to see Cory leaving, but heading towards the Poseidon cabin. Cory's going to see Bianca. Good for them I guess.

I went to Lilia and her cabin which I rarely went to since there were tons of people in there which I found quite awkward. The walls were a light shade of pink and red together and their bunks were positioned in like I don't know some wort of maze I guess. Lilia's bed was right at the back so I had to walk quite a bit. She was one of the two leaders who had a desk since they had to plan out stuff during some spare time they had. I was suppose to be a leader but since I'm this god, I'm technically a leader with no exceptions.

As I walked, I made some high-fives and fist bumps. When I reached the back, Lilia was at her desk doing something with her pad thing that Athena gave her as a reward at the end of the war. It had lilac shades at the sides which faded to a white. There was a border around the screen which was lilac as well. There was this touch-screen pen holder thing at the back as well but it was well hidden. The desk reached the ceiling and some of her work was piled high on the shelves. I bet no one could reach that.

I lean on a lower level shelf and stare at Lilia seeing if she'd notice me or not. After about one minute of standing there she looked up to get something from the shelf and saw me. One minute is pretty long to me but very short for Lilia.

"How long have you been standing there?" the answer is just above this line.

"One minute." if you didn't get that.

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything?" Did I not why earlier?

I didn't bother anymore but Lilia did look worn out like she could use a break so I took her outside to get some fresh air and sit at the canoe lake where some water nymphs were. I loved being near water. In a way, it soothes down anybody.

"How was the sing along?" asks Lilia.

"Oh uh, Cory showed off and now he has a bunch of Aphrodite girls going after him. As for now we found out he's an Apollo kid." me and Lilia just laugh like we usually would. We talked about how weird it would look for Cory to have a sheath of arrows with him. After five minutes of talked, we both went out hand in hand to the canoe river to sit on the benches and stare at the sky to look for constellations. I found the archer but that was all I could make out. Lilia just pointed out a ton of things I couldn't get. It was so complicated. When I couldn't really make out anything, I just stared at Lilia. Her eyes that kept shining in the light of he torches that lit up the camp, Her hair tied back showing her face. She was beautiful at every angle. Even though she talked a lot, I didn't mind. It was the fact of how she was smart yet she wasn't so full of herself. She cared about others and knew how to take care of herself. I was always jealous of her for that.

"Why are you staring at me?" ask Lilia smiling from talking so much. I didn't know how to answer. That sentence would just come out all wrong.

"No reason." I try to reply as casually as I can but ever since the day we met when we were twelve, she could read me like an open book. I try to keep looking at the stars but Lilia starts staring at me which gets back to where I started but vice versa.

"Why are _you _staring at me?" I ask here as normally as I could since she just asked me that question about 5 seconds ago.

"You're the one who stared first." she laughs. She takes a breath in and kisses me as far as she can. How many times today? Like three? Each at an average of around six seconds.

"You never really had to ask why I stared did you?"

"No. Just wanted to see how you'd react." I start to laugh along with Lilia and stand up to bend down close to the river bank. Nymphs wave at me and I wave back. I felt like jumping in to let all of the war problems wash away.

"It'll be alright. We've gone through it once and we'll go through it again. But now you're stronger than before. We'll definitely win."

"What if we don't win? What if Cronus beats us? What will happen to camp? What will happen to everything?" I felt worried. A different kind of worried. It's a scary feeling to have. I've never been really this afraid since I was about thirteen when Lilia kissed me for the first time.

"You've never thought this way. Come on. I think a good night sleep is what you need. You're probably exhausted."

She takes my hand and I get up to stand next to her again. I face her. The best feature of her was her eyes. I couldn't say why.

"If you were me, a former demigod then what would you do? Stand by demigods during the war or go to the gods?" I couldn't see what her answer would be. I probably knew. If I stood by the gods, most likely the demigods would fall easier but if I stand with the demigods, the gods might think i'm letting them down or they might fall as well to the stronger things that were coming our way.

"I-" she couldn't answer. "If you were to stand by the demigods then you would lead the way since you're you know a god but, if you were with the gods, I doubt anyone would have any courage to lead. If I did, most likely we'd lose." she never doubted herself before but since the emotions have come up, I don't think we'd have to do anything for now except work on school, Olympus and the map of Happy Valley.

Thats a heck of a lot of work to do. If it doesn't get done, we'll all probably be toast. Literally.

~Nine~

A DAY ON OLYMPUS (CORY)

"Hey bro. Wassup?" I ask Leo Gevenci, a seventeen year old friend I made last night at the sing along. He was a bit taller than Danny was. Blonde spiky hair, similar to mine but less rock and roll type. He had blue eyes, a square-rounded edge face and usually wore shorts that covered just his knee with the least of six pockets.

"Well, you need to know how to shoot some arrows and you'll need to train on sword play. It's harder than it looks man." he says putting a black shirt on. It had a rip down the side from armor and a small pocket on the left of his chest.

"You better wash up, gonna be a long day for you." he says throwing me a white shirt. It was the same style as his. I walk to the bathroom passing the pale yellow walls. I'm hoping it's suppose to be painted like that. The bathroom was just a typical one. Nothing fancy like Danny's cabin. White tiled floors, a shower store at the back, two toilet cubicles (one for girls and the other for guys) and one giant hot tub. All in white with red, orange and yellow tiled floor. Washing up was okay but I honestly, I'm still overwhelmed at what I am. I'm a son of Apollo. The dude (I mean god) that's like an awesome musician, awesome song writer (or is it poem writing? I feel stupid. I don't even know what my 'dad' does for a living), he's awesome with the medicine stuff too. I'll look like a dork infront of everyone in the cabin.

"Hey Cory, Girl's turn." says Ally. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5 inches shorter than I was. She's more on the gothic side. Leo was more emo.

I walk back to my bunk and look at my watch. eight in the morning. Early. Well for me that is. My half brothers and sisters started to crowd around me just to see my appearance and all. Still creepy. I've got skills and a few powers. Thats weirder. I never noticed them. Even worse.

"Cory, you're needed in the Big House, ASAP." shouted Leo. Leo was the Apollo cabin's leader so we're pretty much under his commands. I take my backpack and head to the Big House. I remember where it was since I could see Danny walking towards it with a sling bag as well. I look back to see if anyone followed (this is Camp Half-Blood. From advice I had gotten from a few kids in my cabin, I look back at all times when necessary). Lilia was walking alone. She carried a black, grey and white sling bag with her. On her waist was a brown leather belt with a dagger in a sheath hanging on the side of her right thigh ready at anytime for an attack. Her hair was tied up halfway and she wore black quarter leggings, a long turquoise blue shirt that went to the middle of her thigh. She wore earrings in the shape of a silver star which glinted every time the sun passed her.

I walked on following Danny. The exact same bag as Lilia's except with a tiny trident keychain which I bet wasn't real, a small torch and a whistle to call on a pegasus. I start to gangster walk to the big house giving a high five to Leo who caught up with me. We talked about random stuff until he asked me a question I didn't know whether it was worth answering. I was about to answer with 'Bianca de Angelo'. I felt uneasy talking about her. I seriously don't know why. We were at the bridge and I stare at the water. It stretched out to sea. Pretty. I could suddenly see a face. Bianca's face. Creepy. She's a good looking girl, one with a good heart and loves music and singing.

"So, any girls around here interest you?" he was starting to see what I saw through the river. He started to smile at me cheekily. I feel so embarrassed! No. I'm fading away the thoughts. Why did whoever want me to come to the Big House? To me the Big House is just another place at camp. People around here see it as the White House (the one in Washington D.C. if you didn't get that).

I ditched Leo thinking about that prophecy. I'm sure now I'm a part of it. _A knife, a sword, a bow and sheath,_ that's so me now since I'm one of the sons of Apollo. I couldn't think of anything to say once I got to the Big House. Danny waited outside Chiron's office talking to a rainbow.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just another meeting with Chiron. Probably about that war thing or the prophecy." says Danny to the rainbow. I could hear a voice come out of that rainbow. Mrs. Ezeret's voice. She's a rainbow? No. Even I know that can't be real.

"What's that?" I ask Danny as I get close enough for him to hear me.

"Iris message." He says. His mother said bye and he waves. The indoor rainbow faded and Lilia was right behind me. She's everywhere I tell you. When you don't expect she's that fast, she really is. It's like she can teleport or something. Lilia waves and kisses Danny on the cheek but moves away hoping to never be interrupted when she used her tech pad thing. If Bianca kissed me on the cheek it'd probably be a cheek I'd never wash.

That's when that weird feeling came. I felt so held back by something. I wasn't sure what it was but I was definitely held back. Not by the prophecy, not by school which I'm skipping today and not by this 'meeting' as Danny calls it. I guess I'll find out soon when I blurt it out eventually. Eventually I mean now. The words slipped out of my mouth. Words that questioned Leo's question to me on the bridge. The bridge was so old but so sturdy. I guess that's magic.

"What do you do if a friend asks you about girls?" I ask Danny. See! It rolled off my tongue just like that!

"I'd avoid it." he says leaning back against a corner. He bends his head down and whispers so no one hears, "I do that to avoid a question from Lilia I can't answer."

Both of us start to laugh like in school. Those were the days. I think I better call my mom too. She'll probably think I'm missing. The truth is, she knows I like being out late, she's a very laid back mom.

"Please come in." says Chiron as he trots out of his office door. Slowly stepping back, he turns and gets to his wheelchair. We follow him inside and sit on the wooden chairs.

"I'll need you to go to Olympus. Find your dad's and mom's. See if they can help. If they can't, just ask what resources they can lend you. They'll definitely help if it's to do with the war. Go. We need you there as fast as possible." He doesn't stop to wait. He ushers us outside the door and we all leave hesitantly.

"That was fast." says Lilia tucking her pad and pen away in her bag.

Olympus. Never been there, never thought it existed. Must be old looking. Torches as lights, toga's and people with fancy hair. Hah. I'll never fit in.

"Let's go. Apparently we have a lot of work to do." says Danny. He stomps the ground with his feet and steps on the forming hurricane before it gets any higher. I jump on and Lilia does too. We wave goodbye to the people below as we ride off to the hospital. Weird place for Olympus to be.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

"So this is where Olympus is? A tech room?" Where we were was a place filled with wires and toolboxes, a shelf full of extension chords, light bulbs, any technician would love it here.

"Yeah." Lilia flicks a few switches on the main power box. The shelves move apart showing a golden lift thing. Silver walls with golden boarders and the sign on Olympus in the middle of every wall, floor and ceiling.

"Cool." I say with my jaws open. I walk inside and hold onto the handles. Smooth and shiny.

"I'd stay there if I were you." says Danny as he presses that one button on the silver panel. I could hear the lift's ropes shifting. There was a countdown. It was like in one of those lady voices. Three...two...one. _BOOM! _The lift starting so fast, I felt like I was being pressure to the floor. Still though, very clean. _Ding!_ we were there. I didn't know how Olympus looked like but I had a feeling I would know.

The lift door's swung open and right infront of me, a city filled with torches, toga's, marble and pearls. Clouds lifted up Olympus as it kept it balanced. Infront, far away I could make out what was the palace. I bet Danny had his own room. Every time we passed something I wasn't familiar with, I'd just go like "Woah! Is that real? AWESOME!" but honestly, it's just a natural Cory thing to do.

I take my first step on the marble path. I was lucky not to slip. Once we got just to the center of the path, there four ways to go. Back, forward, left and right. To the left was the village and to the right was actually the same thing but there was the Roman side and the Greek side. Left was Greek which was for demigods like me and Danny then the Roman side which I don't even know if they have a camp or not.

We all just walked on. It was a good thing to see. Educational and AWESOME! Anyways I'll get back to the story now.

Far, far, far away was the palace with fancy Greek columns and a fancy doorway and a fancy roof. The steps and just everything was so detailed. If I could do that with Lego when I was about six, I'd be so proud of myself.

We all walked up the stairs. Through the door was a giant room. For a giant size I bet. There was a clock on the floor that we could walk over. The size that would be for a giant. The twelve- I mean thirteen seats (Danny's throne thing I guess should be counted) were just around there. The floor was made of marble too. Beige coloured marble. There were Greek columns along the sides of the room. I'm guessing it's the throne room. The height of the ceiling was probably, um, two hundred times of me? Maybe more? I don't know. I'm bad at measurements. More for the other kids from the whatever cabin. I honestly need to know what god does what. It's just so complicated.

"If I were to live here, I'd be the most popular kid in school." I said out loud. It's just another thing that I would say. Pointing out the obvious. In a very realistic way, Danny does live here, so he probably will be the most popular kid in school once people know where he lives. It'll be so awesome! Am I using the word 'Awesome' too much? Oh well. It's one of my favorite words. Right. Back on topic. I get distracted easily, I'm just putting that out there for your information to know about me. I love talking about me.

Anyways, Danny just led us to a corridor. Again with the oversized frame of the thing. It made every step I take echo through it to the other side. Torches lit up the corridor the whole way. It felt like one of those dreams where you ran a long and narrow path until you get to the other side but never reach it. It took about five minutes to get there since the doorframe was for the size for a giant. Were gods really that big? I'll find out soon enough.

"Hi." Danny said out loud. The gods all sat around on couches watching a huge television screen that wouldn't even fit in a movie theatre. They were that big. The one god that caught by eye was Ares. He was like an awesome biker dude. He wore a red and black bandana around his head, pure black shades and a leather jacket with loose jeans. His boots were just plain cool. Biker boots. A few chains here and there on it and buckles.

"Hey Danny, did you see the waves today, their awesome." Danny's dad to me was pure cool and laid back. He wore white bermuda shorts, a navy blue graphic tee of a surfer dude and white flip flops. His hair was blonde just like a surfer guy but didn't have that accent they would talk in. He sounded a little British and American at the same time. I wasn't sure how but he was just awesome. I couldn't even make out which one was my dad. Apollo. Then I guessed he was the one playing with a black an white guitar in a corner with an amp surrounded in a little studio booth so no one heard him. He played sitting on a chair and just rocked out that way. Ripped jeans, a tank top shirt that would cover half of his shoulder. That normal hair that was almost the exact same as mine but shorter by about two centimeters. I looked around. There was the giant television, up on the white wall in the middle of the room, actual light bulb lights on the ceiling, the marble floor was still there. On the left there were ten Apple laptops that sat on a table and underneath were the plugs to charge them. Next to that was the studio my dad was in. Glass windows and all. On the right side of the room was Ares's boxing set with a dummy and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, another door that said washroom in Greek which I could somehow read. They just mix up and look like English words in a different font. Including that boxing set was a table of rulers, pens, paper and lines. I didn't know who that was for but I'll see if I could learn anything from coming here.

"So, how's Camp Half-Blood?" asks Poseidon. still kinda creepy on how their all giants.

"It's alright. Chiron wanted us to come up here to see if we could ask for your help." Poseidon started to look concerned. There were times where he could look serious and times where he was a cool dad. My dad was just there rocking out to something.

"Help with what?" that concerned face was coming.

"To prepare for the war. Cronus is rising and other things are starting to 'be of concern' actually." says Danny making hand gestures.

"What concerns could be of concern at this rate? Everything is still a bit low." says Poseidon lifting his feet up on the giant coffee table. To them it's probably really small but from all the way _down_ here it's pretty huge.

"One is that the Barrier isn't covering anything." says Danny trying to sound calm. Apparently this was a big deal. I didn't see why but it is.

Poseidon got up and shrunk down to normal size for a human. Which I now know I am only half of. He walked past Athena who was sitting next to him and headed for us. His flip flops made a clapping noise as he walked. Every god in the room now stared at Danny for mentioning the Barrier. They all looked worried. My dad was looking all the way across the room. He broke the tension.

"Wassup?" he looked straight at me. His eyes were staring at me like I was some sort of endless black hole. "So this is the kid I claimed huh? Not a bad image. You know how to play any instruments?" that's how he broke the tension. I just answered with saying "I play the keyboard, any form of guitar and drums." Danny and Poseidon were now gone. They were headed back into the fancy and non-modern room. Apollo shrunk down to human sized and walked to me. He was about one and a quarter head's taller than me. He looked me up and down.

"I finally have a proper rocker kid. C'mon, lets see what you can do." he stood next to me, put his hand on my shoulder and showed me around the room. Lilia was left there playing with her pad again. It was with her everywhere. Just like how she could pop up anywhere.

"Let's go." said Athena, her mother. She wore something like a pageant but less fancy looking. It was plain, long and very casual.

My dad pushed me on. I was now in the booth. The stool was so tall that I couldn't even reach the bar that I usually sat my feet on.

"Don't worry, I've got the tinier versions." my dad walked to a small door in a corner and took out an acoustic guitar, bass guitar and an electric guitar all of which I could play. He comes back to me.

"Your pick." I took the electric guitar, plugged it in a near by amp and started to play a quick picking tune I learnt when I was eight.

"Nice. Try the acoustic one." we switch guitars and I play a few chords that go with each other in a melody which I forgot where it was from. He handed me the bass guitar and I play another picking tune on it. I forget where it was from as well. I think it came from one of my mom's jazz CD's.

"I finally have a rockin' kid. Awesome. You see, all my kids, they like playing acoustic guitars, the harp, the flute, all softy instruments. I like the rockin kind. It's awesome you know. That's why my best friend is Ares. He's the hardcore type too. It's awesome. Did I mention that 'Awesome' is my favorite word?" AWESOME! He likes the word 'Awesome' as well!

"I like that word too. One of my favorites. So uh, wait. What am I here for again?" I pause to think. "Oh yeah, how do you use that bow thingy?" I couldn't think of another word. The word 'thingy' may be a word little kids use but I still use it. It's a quick reference for a word you don't know.

"Ah, the bow and arrows." he sighs and stares at the ceiling. I bet he was having a flashback like everybody does when they sigh and look at nothing in the air. "You'll need help for that." He pats my back and we walk out of the studio. I didn't know where we were going but we just went to secret door hidden somewhere. Next to the washroom door was a smaller door for human sized people. It was red with no doorknobs so it was entirely invisible. We walked through and we were at the great outdoors again.

A field that stretched so far I couldn't see the end. A field so wide I never saw anything past that except the sky. Infront of us, warriors were training. They are way farther than you think. To the left was an armory and to the right was a bunch of different weapons up for use. As Apollo past someone, they bowed and continued the fight after three seconds. That was odd but it made sense. We walked to the right. Farther and farther away we walked until we both couldn't see the warriors anymore. A few feet ahead was an archery place. Targets sat on stands. All at different lengths. Some where circles, some were the shapes of people, monsters, anything you can possibly think of. Even an innocent little puppy.

"My personal space. The warriors over there have their own place." he led me past all the targets and to a white shed. It looked pretty small to me. Inside was bows and arrows of every size from one for a mouse to one for a giant. Probably bigger that the god size giant.

"Choose your own." he gestured his hand for me to go in first. I looked around, each had a name tag and a coloured sheath to go along with it. I never found mine. I kept looking lifting up randoms ones to balance the weight. I shoveled through the back trying to find mine. Nothing. I saw some smaller doors and looked through them. Nothing. I went back to Apollo and told him I didn't get anything. He just told me to keep trying. I hated when people said that. I turned back and just kept on going through doors. Nothing. I somehow found a ladder at a corner. I climbed up the ladder to get to another shelf. I needed that ladder since there were bows for giants on the bottom level. I walk around the dust passing decorated bows, ones that are fancier than the ones below. Plain ones. Nothing was mine. Nothing had the right weight for me. I kept climbing to the top. This place looked miniature on the outside. I guess I was wrong on size. Magic. I got scared when I looked down.

More doors. I looked in each one. Each door was grey with a name on it that said Bows and Arrows for- and then a name. No name was mine. I found a ladder at the back and went up. A door for me but in white. I open the door and I see another door. That never happened for the others. Iron doors with a few knobs. In the center was a green and black panel hand print thing. ( Did that make any sense?) I scanned my hand on the panel and my eyes as well. It let me in. There was one target in there and one set of bows and arrows with the sheath. A black shiny bow and a black leather sheath. The walls were painted like we were outdoors. I wonder who painted them.

"So you found your door." said Apollo behind me. I felt a jump in my spine and I turn around.

"Yeah. Didn't know I was that important." I turn around looking at the ceiling, the floor which was real grass somehow and the walls which really looked like outside.

"Yeah, I know, awesome paintings huh." I couldn't speak anymore since the time I saw the bows and arrows. It was a temptation to try it out.

"Go on." He was becoming the serious dad now. Phooey. I bet thats another thing little kids say. I wonder what other things they say as well. I know they kind of go like 'aw man!" in that cute little voice that- right. Getting distracted.

Well, I started to take the bow. Still so smooth and shiny and black. Black. My arm felt light all of a sudden. The bow was light but not too light. It had a skull face on it which was pretty wicked. What I found surprising was that it wasn't dusty even from being here for so long.

"You wanna try it?" asked Apollo. I nod my head. It felt so natural holding a bow and arrow yet it didn't feel so normal.

"Just relax kiddo. You put the bow in the little dent here." he points at the string. A silver string that reflected on the walls. I figured it could blind people compared to how light it was. I take an arrow from the sheath and bring it to the bow. I pull back thinking my fingers would hurt but then it didn't. At least not as painful as I thought. I let go and the arrow hit the orange bit. Not the exact middle but close.

"Not bad. Just a few more tries." said dad. I kept on taking bows from the sheath which still sat on the ground. I hit it five more times. On the third, I got a bullseye. I didn't feel too overwhelmed but I didn't feel bad either. I still felt uneasy by a _bit _with the whole Apollo as a dad things but I'd be okay with it soon.

"Lets move onto people." He pulled a lever that was off to the side. The target went down and up. Down as the regular target, up as an orange cut out with a target over the heart.

"It's just for practice, you're not really going to kill people." I felt relieved he said that. I guess it was just the shape that was the same.

Shooting a few more arrows make me feel more comfortable. A smaller target was definitely harder than what I thought it would be. I got bullseye's a few times in the end. If I could his it right in the center three times in a row, Apollo would pull the lever down to a knew cutout of a shape. Some were miniature, some were giant sized and some were human sized. I wonder how that lever could do that? Must be hard.

"You're good with the one arrow thing. You gotta be good with the three arrow thing." I got confused at the word 'three'. Three arrows in one shot? There is no way that is gonna happen. I just started with a bow today. No way. It was easier for me since I was a son of Apollo but this was my first day even holding one of these things or should I say weapons? Oh well. I don't know. I'm bad with vocabulary.

"It's not that hard. You just gotta do the same thing but with a bit more power since you got three to shoot." He demonstrates once. He demonstrated with one arrow with a few tricks. Behind him, beside, underneath his leg, stuff like that. It was cool.

"Your turn." I was so confused. I just took three arrows from the sheath and place it in the bow. How did I never run out of arrows? I probably threw like a hundred already. So, I shoot the arrows. They go all together but don't land in the same place. They land in a line. One in the middle, one above it on the orange line and another below the centre, right on the edge of the orange bit.

"Now bad for a first try now try again but with more strength." I guess this is how he got muscles. I try anyway. Putting the arrows in the bow. I pull with as much as I can until my fingers went red. I finish with a proud triple bullseye.

"Take the bow and sheath to camp. You'll need to get use to it. It can shorten to an awesome bracelet too ya know? Just press the skull and it'll shrink and extend around your hand. It's pretty awesome. It only detects your finger prints so no one can use it for an advantage or something during a battle. Let's try sword fighting. It's harder than it looks." I guess Leo was telling the truth. If it's not from his words, it's from out dad's words.

I flip around the bow to find the skull. Black and white. To me, contrasting yet matchable. I'm not sure if it's that way in the real art world. I push the skull down just as I notice that it was a guide to help me get good aim. The skull wasn't very big so it didn't look bad on my left wrist. Did I mention I was a lefty? Oops. Sorry! The bow would just shrink down along with the sheath. The bow would get small enough to wrap around my wrist. It was the perfect side. Enough for it to move but not fall off. The sheath was my bag. If I shrunk down the bow, it would make my sheath turn into a bag that was practically endless. The bag was actually a sling bag. It was easy for me to take things in and out of it. It had two zippers in white. One for bows and one for other stuff like water bottles. The rest of the bag was black.

In the corner at the very back was a cupboard of swords, shields, daggers and Bo-staffs. He takes two swords randomly and throws one at me. Simple silver or iron I can't tell. The grip was leather. A gold guard which had carvings in it. I catch the sword easily since the grip was so big. It felt balanced. Easy pick for a god I guess.

"Heads up!" he slashes at me. I block. I push back since he didn't push so hard. I've played enough XBOX 360 to know how to use a sword. I never tried in battle but I've tried with fake swords. I try to get to his feet to trip him over but he jumps. He tries to get my head and I duck. I knock him on the ankle and he falls. That was easy.

"You're luck I went easy on you." says Apollo jumping up. Well I guess it isn't so easy after all. I keeps trying to push my back but our swords always end up clinking and clanking together. I make it through the first round. Then the second and the third. I lost once but that was because of how tired I was.

"You'll improve more at camp. Good luck with that though. Leo should train you well. He's one of my favorites. You're one too since you can rock out unlike any of my other kids." He puts the swords away. I start to think _why am I that important? Is it because of the prophecy? Really? I can never stop a war. I'll probably be killed within five minutes! Nah, I can't think this way. I'll think positively first until things go really, REALLY bad._

"Let's go. It's getting late. You need to get back to camp." I felt bad all of a sudden. I didn't want to leave my huge private room. I'll be back here one day for sure though. I know it.

~Ten~

NORMALITY-ISH

"Where'd you go?'' asked Lilia. I heard her talking to Danny as I walked along the field with my dad.

"Just to the waves. It's past the armory way back. I saw my room too. It's huge. Probably a bit bigger than my mom's apartment." they both laugh and they started to hold hands. I wonder if I'll do that with Bianca one day. I can't really think about that now. Today, it's all about Olympus and training. I couldn't wait to get back to camp again but then I wanted to stay on Olympus since it's the one place where I can be with the father I never met. Still overwhelmed by that a bit.

"Trust me, you'll come back one day. I'm not sure when but you will." I felt glad my dad was here to tell me. He could tell the future. I know I can trust him in this situation.

"Like the hot tub?" asked Lilia. I wasn't sure whether she was joking or not.

"Yeah. It's awesome. I also like the waterbed. I like the colour of the walls. You know me too well." said Danny. Danny and Lilia were getting to the romantic stage. Ew. If I ever went through that stage with someone (preferably Bianca) then I would puke on the inside.

"Yeah, You'll go through that stage one day. Good luck with that. It's harder than you think." Apollo nods at me and winks. We walk slow suddenly talking about the 'Love Stage' which was pretty awkward.

"When I met your mom, we were so young. I'm telling ya! people thought I was crazy to love someone like your mom but that was what happened. She, in one year became the hottest, I mean the hottest! female in the gym. Not the sweating kind if you get that." Awkward. I know we've past the awkward stage but, it's still awkward.

"If you like a girl but afraid to say it, what do you do?" I ask him not being able to hold that question in.

"Just let it slide or slip. Slide towards you, or let it slip away. You act slow, you'll make it. You act fast, you fall and slip and it'll take a long time for you to get back up to get where you wanna be. Your choice to make."

His words were like another riddle. I would choose to go fat since she's just awesome but then if I go fast, she could feel unusual, strange or maybe even freaked out. I'll see what happens.

~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~

(Danny)

"Did the trip to Olympus help?" asks Chiron as all three of us step out of my hurricane. It evaporates in the air and I watch as it fades. We stop just outside the barrier where the dragon is. I take hold of Lilia's hand and reply with a yes. I learnt more about my powers. What the gods (not including me) will do to restore the barrier or at least they'll try. Their sure it's going to be back once the war comes. It depends. If I were out, out I mean up on Olympus, I wouldn't be able to do anything. All I can hope to do is help out down here.

"I got some speed training from Apollo. He's cool" says Cory. He sounded worried now that he fully understands what part he has to play during the war. I couldn't really put myself in his shoes since he's so laid back and cool. I look like some sort of nerd when you compare. Still, he's one of my best friends so I can't really judge him for that.

"Good. The sun is almost down. You must prepare for tonight. I'll see you soon." Chiron trots off as me Lilia and Danny feel the difference in the air between outside the barrier and at camp. Camp had fresher air, in the real world, it was mostly pollution. I wonder if I could change that as a god? We'll see. I can't do anything now because of the war. It's hard enough to focus on two things. My daily school life and the war. Maybe three since I'm a god and I'll have to make plans and stuff. I don't mean to brag about it but it's something that is fairly true.

I can't imagine what life is like for Lilia and for Cory. Cory is probably nervous since he's new at this. Lilia's definitely thinking of action plans and places for groups to be. I feel so sorry for them now. I feel sorry for my self too. It's one of the things I never wanted to happen. Again.

When we were back at camp, Ricky, Harry and Anders were back home. I guess Chiron gave them some money to catch a bus.

The gravel path we walked on was filled with footprints. Horse footprints. I guess Chiron's been going everywhere to prepare for war. Danny wanted to get back to his cabin so that he could unpack some things he got. I saw the new backpck and bracelet which was pretty cool. In a way, his liking of skulls creep me out sometimes but I'm okay with it most of the time.

I walk slowly to the bridge at the canoe lake with Lilia and I just stand there at the edge. The dark wood was as hard as rock from being there so long. I continue bending my head over the edge just to see my reflection in the river. The river was calm today so my face wasn't so blurry. Lilia walks to me and I just stand there waiting for her to say something. I kept on thinking about me being a god. It doesn't feel right. I still feel like i'm a demigod. A simple teen who faces the same things as other normal half-bloods. I can't decide whether to let this fact go or to keep holding on. It may be complicated for you to understand. It's hard for me too. You're not alone on this one.

"Thinking again?" asks Lilia putting her hand on my shoulder. I continue thinking about how to answer her. She'll always ask _about what?_ in the end.

"About me. I don't think this god thing is real. It doesn't feel real." I say glumly. Then, I think of something else. The last line of the prophecy. Somehow I remember these things. Trust me, I'm not sure how I know.

" If you were a god. Which might happen since the last line of the prophecy says enhance relating to your powers, what would you think?" It's something to make her think about. I'll need an answer as well though. If only there was one.

"Uh. I- I-" she couldn't answer. She stuttered every time she couldn't think of something. For her, it comes really easily, for me, nothing happens. "I'm sorry, I can't answer you. What's wrong with me?!" she started to use her fist and hit her head. I instantly stopped her since she was about to give herself a concussion.

"You don't have to hit yourself for it. Geez." I say trying to calm her down. "I think I need to cool off I say. You wanna come?" I say getting ready to leave. I take the keychain from my bag and twirl it around my finger.

"Uh, Yeah sure." she says. I leave my bag on the ledge and jump in from the edge of the bridge. I sink down waving hi to a bunch of nymphs and swim under the bridge to the other side. I pop my head out of the water and yet I'm still dry. My white shirt had no splotches anywhere luckily. It looked cleaner though.

"You coming?" I ask Lilia pulling out my keychain from my left pocket. Just so you know, I only write the parts where I think it's worth hearing. I've done a few things with Lilia. I've used my powers a few times to give her underwater breath for a temporary amount of time. It's sound lame and stupid but it works well. At least she doesn't get wet unless she wants to.

Lilia dives in doing a tuck and roll thing in the water. I swirl my trident and point at Lilia. A blue glow illuminates around her. It faints away a bit but I could still see it there. Lilia let out a sigh and we swim past nymphs and wave hi. We both swim till we found the spot where we had our first official kiss as you what's. We wrote our name in the sand and nothing touched it. A lily pad floated above it so there was a shadow making a boarder around our names. We haven't gotten to the saying 'I love you' bit but we'll get there in time.

Lilia talks to a nymph as I look at our names. I still don't believe it's real, though it is. Just like being a god. I sit around next to our names slowly so the sand doesn't get pushed away from the water pressure. Sometimes I like pressing close to the sand to see how far it goes. It amuses me sometimes when I'm desperately bored.

"I bet you know more nymphs than I do." I say lying down on the sand. It's softer than it seems.

"You're the son of Poseidon, I bet you know some just deep down your head somewhere." she laughs at me. I could see her smile.

My mind fills of thoughts on the first day we met. How I saw her battle. It was something dangerous, risky yet beautiful. Don't ask me how. It's just something about her okay?

"You've got the telekinesis thing so it's weirder for you. How do you have that thing anyway?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I don't know." she says staring at her hands again, "For a second, I panicked since Cronus was near you and something in me just told me to pull him away. It worked somehow but I just don't know _how."_ her mind was as confused as mine.

I stop talking, put my arm around her and she leans on my shoulder. I look up to the surface and see light shining through the lake. Nymphs swim everywhere and we wave hi sometimes. I wonder if there are such things as mermaids then? I wish I could see one. Maybe be one.

"I think I'm gonna run out of air soon. Let's go back up." says Lilia already heading to the surface. I wish I didn't have to get up but I had no choice but too.

Once my head popped out of the water, I saw Lilia already back on the bridge. She was perfectly dry. I'm still gonna be happy I guess.

My legs felt a little tired but I was okay I guess. I hook my trident back on my bag and walk to the rocks. I still love that place. I can't really put it into words anymore. As long as Lilia is there with me, I'll be as happy as ever.

Passing by a ton of demigods that were at war last time made me think of the friends that died. Gods do I miss them. Still, if you love something, set it free. Still a sad line. I remember hearing something about it in a book.

Me and Lilia (again) go to the rocks. Once I sat down on the rock which I got up from just to kiss Lilia the day we were spotted, it always made my heart pump and or skip a beat. I guess I haven't changed much but my feelings have gotten stronger. In the past, I just treated her as a really good friend and not a _girl_friend but, over time and time, after not seeing her so much from training and well godly stuff, I miss her even more. It made me think of her almost every second of the day. Too much detail. Never mind.

"Remember your first day here? You got pummeled by Rachel." she started chuckling. How couldn't I remember that day? My first day as when I actually found out my real dad's name is Poseidon. At first I thought it was just a name but forget that. I was totally wrong. I was claimed, my wounds healed from Capture the Flag when I got splashed in water. Now if anyone throws water at me, I won't find it to be embarrassing since I can actually now absorb it or throw it back.

"Yeah. That was a fun day." I say under my breath.

My hand moves closer and closer to Lilia's. Our fingers tighten around each other and we sit there watching the waves. I have no idea how long we were allowed to be here since we actually aren't suppose to be here. We left within half an hour to do some training. It wasn't time for dinner yet so we just trained a while.

The sounds of swords, bow and arrows firing at targets, hearing screams had always made me feel welcome. That came out a little wrong. To me, the only difference about camp was that every time I passed someone and they noticed me, they bowed. To me. To me! It wasn't the fact that I didn't like it but it was kinda funny. After a demigod bowed during a battle, three seconds later the fight continued. Three was considered a sacred number apparently. I don't see how.

Me and Lilia passed by them casually. I just waved every few seconds after smiling. Me and Lilia got to our spot for training. I look around to see if Cory was anywhere. Maybe even Grover or Juniper. They were no where.

"Hey Cory." says Lilia as we pass him at the campfire. Where's he going?

"Hey uh, do you know what past the bushes into the forest and to the rocks mean? or at least where? Apparently, I'm suppose to meet someone there for an 'urgent meeting'. I got the message from Leo." Cory did sound confused for one thing. I guess he really doesn't know where the rocks are.

"You go past the Armory and behind the armory is the forest, there's a tiny path that you walk down. It'll end up blocked off from bushes but just go past that. Walk for about a minute in the forest and you'll end up at the rocks." says Lilia. She was pretty exact. I doubt even I could remember that.

"Okay, thanks. I think i'm late. See you around!" he runs off. I guess he was really late for a date with Bianca.

Me and Lilia sit around doing nothing today. Eventually I get back to my cabin and Lilia goes to hers. Now that we're apart. I miss her even more. I walk through the closed doors and see that I'm alone. Tedrick was probably back in the armory, Bianca was going to see Cory and I am in the cabin doing nothing.

I flop myself down on the waterbed and just sit there. Sit and sit and sit, that's when I think of something. Something I haven't done for the past three years. Going up the spiral staircase. My intension was actually just to go peek at Bianca's trident. Nothing else. I got carried away. I played around with some stuff since I was extremely bored. Fishing rods, nets, anything I could hold. I walk past a few crowns. My crown was downstairs so I never really saw these. I only went up here once. No kidding. I saw Bianca's purple trident at the back. The water still flows steadily. I wonder when I'm suppose to give her the trident and crown? I guess Poseidon will contact me then. Then as in now. I jump up hoping to be on a cloud at Olympus.

The marble was a little more slippery than usual. Hm. I carefully walk to the throne room. Inside, everything was fine and normal. I walk through the long hallway for a regular sized demigod and see my dad sitting at the television again.

"Hey dad." I say as I walk through the light.

"Hey Danny, what brings you here?" my dad wasn't alone. Athena was working at her desk, Apollo was in his studio and Ares was at his boxing area.

"I need a little advice." I say loudly.

"Well come on up giant sized. I can't hear you when you're that tiny." says my dad looking at me.

"I don't know how." my voice shook a bit since I never really thought to say that to my own dad. I was afraid he'd be disappointed.

"Hah, just think big and you'll be big." says Poseidon laughing at me, "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out!" he says patting the empty space next to him.

Think big? Okay, I'll imagine myself big. I stood there thinking of myself a lot larger sitting next to my dad like everything is normal. I close my eyes and once I open them, the room looks the same. Normal, nothing was giant sized to me. I sigh and walk to my dad. No loud footsteps. I sit down and think of how to ask him. He was the one who asked me to help Bianca. I can never help her when I'm never around her. I seriously need to get some time away from Lilia and training. Though I don't want to, I have to. It's to help a sister anyways. What harm can it do?

"How exactly do I help Bianca when I need to help myself?" my head was tilted back. My neck ached but I couldn't be bothered.

"Well, you figure stuff out together. How hard can that be?" says Poseidon still watching the waves on the T.V.

"I have one thing that I don't get though," I pause for a second, "If you have five children, then who are the other two?" There's got to be an answer.

"Their young, their not thirteen yet. Besides, no monsters ever attacked them so I don't plan on getting a satyr to watch over them any time soon." he chuckles out.

All I do is sigh. At least I'm trying to look on the brighter side. I'll go through learning how to use my trident in battles and for personal uses. I know how to make transport and summon water but I don't know particularly how to battle. I just battle with what I know, summoning and throwing, short ranged with a sword and that was it.

"When do I give the trident to Bianca?" My voice couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I believe you are wise enough. You're a reasonable kid. Think about what she knows. Observe her. You'll know when she's ready." says my dad like some old wise guy.

I sigh. Hardly breathing I get away from the couch and thank my dad and wave him goodbye. I walk to the large opening in my giant for but shrink just as I get hit with sunlight. I walk the path pass the fancy clouds to the elevator. Then I remember, I'm a god, why take the long way? I picture myself back back at camp where the campfire was. Closing my eyes, I jump and put as much pressure as I can on my way down. I open my eyes to see me falling. Nothing that I couldn't handle about a gazillion feet in the air. It felt fun at first then I thought about landing. That would not be easy. _Water._ I thought. Water could soften the landing by a bit I guess. Passing the clouds, I start to see green and black below me. The grass of the campfire and my cabin. I bring water to me hoping the water spreads on the grass as I fall. Nothing was there, not even campers were there since it was about night. Water splashes over the grass. The nymphs won't have to water them for the next few days.

I walk the steps of my cabin sliding my fingers along the columns as I walk up. In a way I didn't know what to do but for sure, I didn't want to be in that cabin. I had to think. The war is edging closer, my time is running out, my decisions have to be made yet, I have a girlfriend I want to stay close to, my friends at school, I have to go to school and a sister to train. I juggle so many things at once I don't know whats happening. All I know is, is that, my life, everyone's life is in danger, my family and my friends will be in trouble, Kronos will eventually rise and start the war and life as we know it, may end.


End file.
